The Swan Sisters
by Doomedbex
Summary: Danielle Swan came to Forks in hope to help her sister, who had recently broke up with Edward not only has to help Bella out but is also running from her own nightmares. What will she do when she meets the Cullens? Will she forgive Edward? And why has she fallen in love with Emmett, Edward's brother? Emmett X OC. Warning: No Rosalie. Re-written version of 'Bella's Sister'.
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is the Re-written version of Bella's Sister. I am sorry if you liked the other version, but I felt like I needed to do this. Oh and I will keep most of it the same but I have also changes a lot of things around.**

* * *

**Prologue**

People fall in love every-day, but I do question it sometimes.

Is it normal for a human to fall in love with a vampire?

I did….

My sister did….

I had originally moved to Forks to help my sister and to run from my nightmares.

But what I didn't know was that I would find myself falling into the supernatural world and to become fully apart of it.

I didn't know that my life would change completely upon arriving in Forks.

The only warning I had was that it exists, not that I'd get myself involved in it.

When I moved to forks, I only expected to help Bella, I didn't expect to fall for the bear-like vampire.

My whole life that was filled with memories of being a normal human, would change to being something that shouldn't exist.

This would be my life for now on. I had chosen a path that isn't normally open to others. A path that not many knew about.

I am Danielle Swan, and this is the story of my life in Forks…

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, I apologize if you liked the older version.**

**Also could your please sen me reviews and let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks,**

**Doomedbex**


	2. Goodbye's and Hello's

**Hello, now even though I've kept most of the chapter the same as the original, I've added a scene that is rated M and you probably would notice my style of writing has changes too.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Goodbye's and Hello's**

**Dani's P.O.V.**

"Mum, you don't have to worry about me, I'm nineteen years old. And not only that I'm turning twenty in a few months." I said as I packed my last bag for Forks. I was heading there because my dad phoned say that Bella was in a bad state, that her boyfriend had left her and now she was a Living zombie.

"I know, I know, but you're one of my sweet baby girls. I just don't want anything happening to you, both of you. I can't help but worry." Mum said as she also helped me pack. At first she was reluctant to let me go, especially after hearing about Bella. I smiled at her.

"Mum, you know I need to, Bella needs me." I said hugging her, she was crying.

"I promise that I'll be okay, I'm much, much stronger and harder to break. I'll look after my baby sister." I said sounding determined and yet in a soothing voice. Renee, my mum nodded. It was then that Phil walked in, he smiled at the two of us, but when I looked into his eyes he had this gleam in his eyes that he wouldn't dare let Renee know about. I glared at him.

"Have you got your stuff ready and packed?" Phil asked, he had plastered on a fake smile, I just know it and my mum was too blind to notice. Me and my mum pulled out of the hug before I answered him.

"Yes, I have." I said rudely, actually I probably sounded very harsh but I didn't really care. I never really liked Phil, actually I hated him. Ever since mother married the guy, she never really paid much attention to me or Bella and she only did if something big like leaving would get her attention.

"Danielle! That is no way to speak to your father! Apologize right now, young lady!" Renee almost yelled, she now looked a little angry at me. When Renee scolded me, I did notice Phil smirk at me, that gleam in his eyes again.

"Sorry, _Phil_, I didn't mean to you in that way." I said, but I did say his name harshly, and I was thankful that mum didn't notice it. I sighed as Renee followed Phil out of my room, and I looked around. It looks as if I'll be carrying all of my bags, and that is what I did. I went and placed all of my bags and suitcase into the car and then sat in the back.

~One hour later~

It had been a very awkward and silent car ride to the airport. I saw Phil occasionally look back at me with that horrid gleam in his eyes every five to ten minutes and I only glared back. He smirked every time. As soon as we arrived at the airport all three of us went in.

"Let me go buy the tickets, while you two go hand the luggage over at the desk." Renee said before walking away. I inwardly groaned, while Phil smirked.

"Let's go." Phil said while grabbing my bags, me having to carry the suitcase. I groaned again once I notice the queue was quite big and for the fact there was people behind us, blocking my escape route.

"There is no point in looking for an escape route, and plus you have to do as your mother tells you." Phil said moving to stand closer to me and I hope it was just that but nope, I was wrong. I felt his large strong arm wrap around my waist, he made it look as if he was protecting me from falling for when we moved but actually he placed his hand underneath my shirt and on my left breast, giving it a good squeeze.

"Can you stop! We're in public." I growled at him while trying to move away. He smirked before moving his hand under my bra and pinching my nipple with his forefinger and thumb roughly. I resisted screaming, knowing he'd do something to cover it up. He then whispered into my ear.

"Listen, if I find out you gained a boyfriend or you let someone else touch you. I'll kill them. And if you say anything about all this, I will harm your mother. Understood?" Phil threatened, I nodded in fear. I was then glad that he let go, and that we soon reached the desk. We were done quickly and I sort of marched over to Renee before hugging her, though she thought it was because I'd miss her, which, I would.

"Oh, baby. I'll miss you so much." Mum said all teary just as I pulled away slightly. I nodded, just then feeling my own tears enter my eyes. Phil walked over to us.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked, I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to say no. But of course, Renee didn't know about all the things that he has done and he managed to hide it well.

"Yes…" I said reluctantly, my eyes narrowing. I was acting, I was forced to in front of mum. And then mum turned to give us privacy and know Phil, he'd do something. He hugged me, but he cupped my ass in both of his large hands roughly, oh and did I mention his hands where inside my jeans and were stroking my panties slightly? Damn, can you turn around mother and notice? I was shaking.

"I'll miss you." Phil said as his breath was on my ear before he licked and bit my ear in a way that's supposed to be seductive but I found it disgusting and wanted to pull away. After what seem like eternity to me, he pulled away before mum turned back to us. After another hug from mum, I started to head towards the plane and ended up waiting for a good twenty minutes before getting on the plane. Oh yeah, there's something that I forgot to do earlier, stupid me.

My name is Danielle Swan, I am nineteen year old, and the older sister of Isabella Marie Swan aka Bella. I'm a graduate of Phoenix High School and I was going to apply for college to study art but things kind of got in the way. I enjoy reading, writing, drawing, listening to music, watching films, play video games and hang out with my best little sister ever! I dislike anyone who upsets or hurts my loved ones, cheese, waffles and chili. And I absolutely hate Phil, and I despise Phil, I wish Phil was out of my life and did I mention that Phil is the one I hate? Yeah, I think you get the picture. In the future, I wish to be a well-known artist. I stand at five foot and eight inches tall with a slim figure and curves in the right places. I have long messy black hair and Sapphire blue eyes.

"Miss?" I heard a voice speak from beside me, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yes?" I spoke looking to see a flight intendant, who was looking down at me.

"We are almost arriving and will be landing in a few short minutes. Please could you fasten your seatbelt." The lady said, she looked very tired and I could tell that she has been working for a while. I could guess that this was the last flight before she could go home.

"Okay. Thank you." I said, smiling up at her. She smiled back before walking off. I fastened my seatbelt quickly before looking out the window to watch the ground get closer and closer. I could see Seattle airport not too far in the distance and was thankful that it was sunny out.

Charlie's P.O.V.

I was standing in the middle of the airport, I watched many people walk through the doorway that said 'Arrivals' and I waited awkwardly for my eldest daughter to appear. I had a coffee in my hand and was occasionally taking a few sips of it as I waited. I had been here for twenty minutes now and didn't really want to wait too long as I didn't want Bella too be alone, but I need to pick Danielle up. I was about to take another sip of my coffee which would have finished it but I then saw Danielle walk through the doorway. I called for her.

Dani's P.O.V.

I was walking through the doors to the main hall where I see a lot of people waiting for arrivals, I had just picked up my stuff from the conveyer belt and walked here. I looked around looking for my dad and just when I was starting to think he wasn't here yet, I heard him yell.

"DANIELLE! OVER HERE!" Charlie yelled, I looked over to where I heard him speak and saw that he was sort of hiding behind the crowd of people. I chuckled lightly. I ran over to him, carrying my luggage with me and as soon as I reach him, I hugged him.

"Hey dad. Thanks for allowing me to stay with you." I spoke politely.

"No. Don't thank me, I'm the one who asked you this favour. Bella's in a bad state and needs you. So, thank you for coming." He spoke, he did look grateful and happy to see me but if possible he also looked a little awkward. But he's always been like that whenever Bella and I are around.

"So, how have you been dad?" I asked as Charlie took some of my luggage and helped he take it to his car, his police cruiser. I sometimes felt a little embarrassed going in it but I never argued know there is no other way.

"I've been fine. I had Bella looking after me. But I really am now concerned about Bella. How are Renee and Phil?" He asked, I inwardly groaned at the mention of Phil but answered anyway.

"They're ok. Worried about Bella too." I answered.

"And yourself?" He asked again. I wanted to tell him about Phil and everything he's done but remembered the threat I was given.

"I've been ok, dad. I'm thinking of applying for college to study art or get a small job somewhere." I spoke with a small smile Charlie nodded before we both got into the car.

The reason why I was coming was that Bella was heart-broken after Edward left her one to two months ago. After hearing what he did to her, I immediately wanted to go to her but Renee and Phil stopped me. I knew about Edward and his family being vampires, due to the fact that Bella had emailed a few months ago about it. They knew that I knew about them, and I have only met Carlisle and Edward at the hospital four months ago.

Both me and Charlie were sitting in the car in a comfortable yet slightly awkward silence, we were slightly unsure of what to talk about and we both are uncomfortable to talk about Bell's situation. It wasn't long until I saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks' and I inwardly sighed in relief knowing that I wasn't too far from my baby sister.

Then after five minutes I saw the familiar white house that I call home and there was a red '97 Chevy truck parked outside which I could only guess belonged to Bella. I had a small smile on my face at the sight of it but it quickly got replaced with anger at the sad memories it must hold to Bella of him. I got out, grabbed my bags from the trunk (Charlie grabbed my suitcase) and walked up to the front door only for it to be already unlocked, looking back at Charlie we both figured Bella had been outside and we both went in. Charlie showed me my room which was tidy, walls were creamy white, floor was also creamy though slightly darker than the walls, but everything else (bed, wardrobe, desk and chair) were blue which of course was my favourite colour.

"Here we are. I hope you like it. Oh and Bella's room is just opposite your room." Charlie said, I nodded.

"Thanks Dad, oh and don't worry about cooking tonight, I'll do it." I said looking at him before he left and went downstairs. I quickly unpacked everything. I put my laptop on the desk, placed my games console on the floor by my desk, having to remind myself to save up for a TV for this room, then put my I-pod next to my laptop and finally I unpacked all my clothes, putting them in the wardrobe.

Once I finished, I looked around my room, trying to think if there was anything that I may have forgotten before turning my laptop on and sent an email to Renee to let her know that I arrived safely, otherwise she may verbally kill me for not doing so. I sighed before turning my laptop off and then walked out of my room and into Bella's. I froze.

The sight in front of me scared me. There curled up in a chair, facing the window, was Bella. She really did look like a living zombie. Her normal pale looking skin looked even paler and her eyes looked dead, they had bags underneath them which told me that she hadn't been sleeping properly. According to Charlie, Bella has been having nightmare every night and all night so both him and Bella hadn't been sleeping properly. I could see why they needed me desperately. I walked to my baby sister, tears threatening to fall from my own eyes at the sight of her.

"Bella, Hun, it's me. Dani, your sister." I said as I crouched down in front of her, my voice was soft and quiet, I didn't want to frighten her. She looked at me for a few minutes and I started to wonder if she saw me or was looking through me and then her eyes showed a little bit more life then they did before, obviously realizing that I was actually here. She uncurled herself, but then just fell into my waiting arms. I half-lifted her and brought her to the bed and we both sat there for a few hours, me holding her as she cried softly.

And this was the start of my life here in Forks. Not knowing that me being here would change my life completely.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. As you could probably see, I kept most of it the same just adding some scenes and Improving on how I write the story.**

**Please send me reviews.**

**Thanks,**

**Doomedbex**


	3. Movies, a nightmare and a discovery

**Hello! Now I must warn you that this chapter is also M rated and that if you have read 'Bella's Sister' until the late chapters, you will notice that I have moved quite a bit of it into this chpater. Actually one of 'Bella's Sister's' chapters has been moved to join this chapter as an extra part.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Movies, a nightmare and a discovery**

**Dani's P.O.V.**

I have been living in forks for the past week; it hasn't been easy as I had to juggle a lot of things. First, the main reason I was here, I had to look after Bella who still walked around like a zombie. Secondly, I had to do all the housework, making sure everywhere was clean, that I did the washing and the dishes, not only that, but also the cooking. Thirdly, I had at first to look for a job and thankfully I found one but it was waitressing at the local diner. And lastly other than Charlie, I had to help with the bills.

When I first got my job, I was going to save up for a car but Charlie had stopped me and had bought me a car and not only that, he had said it was a gift, a present for my first day of work. Only two days ago had I met Bella's friends; Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela. They all seemed really nice but I was and still am a little wary of Jessica and Mike. Don't get me wrong they are nice too, but Jessica seemed like the bitchy queen bee type of person, while Mike seemed like the flirtatious playboy Jock, other than that, I liked all of Bella's friends.

I wanted to be happy, but how can I? Whenever I saw Bella walking around like a zombie, I felt anger, sadness and guilt. Anger because of what Edward did, I hate him, Sadness because of the state my sister was in and knowing that only she can fully get rid of her heart break and then guilt, knowing that I could have been here sooner and that I never got a chance to stop the break up from happening.

Charlie was getting worse and worse as his worry for his youngest daughter grew stronger and I could also tell he was getting a little agitated too. I sighed before heading up to Bella's room, I had just finished doing the dishes and had been thinking about the previous week. I knocked on my sister's bedroom door before heading inside.

"Bella, What are doing? When are you going to just move on?" I said to her, I was inwardly cursing knowing that she's just had a long day of school, but I was growing slightly impatient and knew that if I didn't do anything, we'd lose her for good.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Bella replied quietly. At first she had looked startled and surprise by my blunt outburst but then looked down as she answered. I sighed before walking to stand in front of her, I cupped her cheeks gently, making her look at me in the face.

"Do you want to go live with mum in Jacksonville?" I asked her. Though the thought of Bella being anywhere close to Phil made me inwardly cringe but I sucked it up.

"N-No." Bella answered, my eyes softened.

"Bells, you're going to have to do something, or else Dad will do something like send you to live with mum and Phil. And I would have to allow it. We are very worried about you and want you to be happy." I said partially crying, my own voice sounding sad.

"Dani…" Bella said softly. I could see that she was starting to cry. Great, just what I need, more tears. And what's worse, I caused them I mentally cursed and slapped myself. I hugged her, trying to soothe her as best that I can.

"B-But I don't want to leave. I am home. This is where I want to be!" Bella cried. I sighed before leading her downstairs to the living room, Bella's room was a little warm and stuffy, not as much air in there compared to the living room.

"What did I do!? I haven't done anything!" Bella cried just as we got in the room. I turned to look at her, putting my hands on both her shoulders.

"That's the thing Bella. You didn't do anything, No, you don't do anything, period! All you do is go to school, ignore all your friends, who actually want to be there for you, and then you come home and curl into that chair and stair out of the window until it's either dinner time or it's is time for bed." I said desperately. She whined a little, sniffed and looked at me. I continued with my speech.

"What you need to do is go out, have some fun. Talk to your friends, laugh, joke and move on! You won't ever move on until you've gone out and done things. You locking yourself up, it's no good Bella, it only makes the pain worse. If you want to get rid of the pain, do things! I don't care what it is do, just do something that will allow me to see you smiling again. Please!" I finished, I felt tears in my own eyes as I looked at her.

"I'm sorry Dani." Bella replied, her voice sounded flat, it sounded dead. I didn't like it, and I knew she was trying to cover it up, she was trying to lie to me. I narrowed my eyes as I looked down at her, and I saw her eyes looking up at me as if to say 'believe me', but nope, it wasn't working on me. Not for a second.

"Bells, I don't apologies, and I certainly don't want your lies either." I said to her, my voice stern and was also laced in slight anger. Bella ducked her head, but I could tell she was probably feeling guilty as well as sadness. I sighed.

"Bells, I want you to try to move on. Please. I want you to move on, have fun, I want to see a genuine smile on your face. So please, I am begging you, do something and try to move on!" I spoke desperately, tears now falling down from my eyes.

"Dani…" Bella muttered quietly before she hugged me. I then felt my shoulder getting wet and knew that she was now crying. I hugged her back, while I stroked the back of her hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry…" I heard Bells mutter into my hair, and this time I knew it was for lying just now.

"It's ok, but please just try do something before our parents decide for you." I said now pulling away before looking at her sternly. She nodded before heading back upstairs to her room. I then walked to the kitchen to start making dinner, I was thinking of just making something easy.

~Time skip, the next day~

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up and after a long time, I had a dreamless sleep and I knew that Dani and Charlie must be thanking god or something. The past week or so, Dani had tried to be there all the time for me, hovering and worrying about me. I knew that not hearing me scream last night at all must make her happy, Charlie too.

I got up out of bed and quickly got dressed, I looked at the mirror and at my reflection. I noticed that I did look better after having a full night's rest but you could probably tell that I was still upset. I walked out the room and to the bathroom to wash my face and hands as well as to brush my teeth. Once I finished up in the bathroom I quickly left and I could hear my sister shuffling about in her room, obviously just woke up and was now getting dressed herself. I also noticed that Charlie wasn't here, so that must mean that he has gone to work. I went down and started making breakfast for both me and Dani.

"Oh! What's this!?" I heard Dani's voice coming from behind me, I turned to look over my shoulder to look at my sister. I gave a small smile.

"Morning." I said and hopefully my voice sounded ok.

"It's been a while since I've seen you do the cooking. Are you feeling alright?" Dani spoke, she sounded surprised a little but I also caught amusement in her voice which meant she was teasing a little.

"If you don't want breakfast, then there is more for me." I said, joking back. Dani laughed a little and sat down, I turned back around to resume cooking.

"I was joking Bells. It's good to see you like this though." She replied. I nodded before dishing up and then handing her one of the plates that held some of the food, I also gave her some coffee. She quietly said thanks and started eating. After one or two bites, I noticed she was wearing her work uniform.

"Going to work today?" I asked casually, trying to make conversation. She nodded.

"Yes. Though I feel like it may be a long day." Dani said.

"So, are you enjoying it? Your job." I said to her just before taking another bite of my breakfast.

"Yeah, it's good. It's small but I'm enjoying it." Dani replied, and just like that the kitchen was filled with silence. Thankfully, it wasn't an awkward silence otherwise I may have sprinted from the room.

After a few minutes we both finished and Dani said that she'd do the clean so I nodded and left for school. The morning went quickly for once, I didn't feel as distracted as I have been the past few months but the feeling was still there. As lunch came around I walked to the table I had been sitting but then thought about Dani and what she said and looked over to Mike, Jess, Angela and Eric. I went to sit by them, and let me say that shocked was an understatement that had appeared on their faces.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Oh? Your speaking to us now?" Jess spoke harshly, and I inwardly flinched.

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Errr, no." She answered hesitantly, looking away slightly.

"Hey, Jessica. Do you want to go to the movies with both me and Dani?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"I.. Errr, I don't know." She again spoke hesitantly, she wasn't even looking at me, but at Angela who looked at her with a knowing sort of look.

"Have you made any plans?" I asked. I was starting to feel the tension building up in the air. Jessica looked at Angela, who nodded her head a small smile on her face, then Jess looked back at me.

"I guess I could join you and Dani. What do you plan on watching?" Jess asked me, less hesitant now, but there was a slight awkwardness in it.

"Me nor Dani will mind on what to watch. So how about I let pick the movie. Well?" I spoke, the entire time I was actually smiling. One that isn't fake either.

"Sure." Jess answered.

"So, when would you like to go?" I asked.

"How about tonight? It is Friday." Jess said. I nodded and then turned my attention back to my food, and Jess had her attention on Angela.

"So, Bella's back!" Mike said as if to start up a conversation and I agreed and with that we started talking a little as we ate.

~ A few hours later~

**Dani's P.O.V.**

I have just got home from work, and let's just say I was I was very tired. As soon as I got through the front door, I had literally dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs, threw my shoes off and collapsed on to the couch in the living room.

My day at the diner was hectic; first we had someone complaining non-stop, second I had some creepy pervert slap my ass, third I had an argument with a cook, fourth I tripped over my own feet sending me to the floor spilling coffee over my top, not to mention the cup smashed on the floor resulting in me having to clean it up and finally we had 6-7 kids come in all at once after they had been to school.

I was tired, so I closed my eyes, hoping to have a small nap, but I wasn't able to. I jumped out of my skin when I heard the front door slam closed, as if someone was rushing inside. I went to take a look.

"Hey! What's happening that would make you slam the door open!? Are you alright?" I asked as soon as I saw that it was Bella. She looked a little hyped up, her eyes full of excitement.

"I've made plans with Jessica. We are going to the movies tonight." She answered. My eyes widened slightly, completely forgetting how tired I was supposed to be and then I had one of the largest smiles ever plastered on my face.

"Oh, that's great! I'm so happy!" I said in excitement but then I frowned noticing that she then looked a little guilty, she was hiding something.

"What? What is it?" I asked as she then looked at me a little nervously. I knew she wanted something.

"Well, I also said to Jessica that you'd join us. Will you? Please!" She answered, I thought about it for a second and then asked my own question.

"When is it?" Bella smiled, knowing that I'd probably say yes.

"Tonight." She answered, she looked hopeful. I know I was tired, and I knew that I would most likely fall asleep somewhere through the movie, but I just couldn't say no to that face she was pulling.

"Alright, I'll go with you." I answered, giving Bella a smile. She hugged me as if to say 'thanks' and then ran up.

"God, I'm too soft on that girl sometimes." I muttered under my breath as I brushed my hand through my hair. I then chuckled to myself then but for absolutely no reason. I walked upstairs, grabbing my bag along the way and headed to my room before I went for a shower.

~One hour later~

I was now clean, I had freshened up and was now fully clothed in cleaner clothes. I had decided on a red checked shirt, dark skinny jeans and a black hoodie. I also wore black and red converse to match. I went in to Bella's room to check how my sister was and smiled as she was heading towards me and the doorway.

"Ready? Jess should be here soon." I said, and as Bella was about to answer me, the doorbell rang and I laughed.

"Well, that will be her. Go answer it while I go grab my purse and phone." I said and Bella just nodded heading downstairs. Though it didn't take long for me to find said items, so I was downstairs just as Bella was opening the door.

"Hey Bella, Dani are you guys ready to go? I want to catch that zombie film before it starts." Jessica said, she had an awkward smile on her, she looked slightly uncomfortable standing there on our front porch. I looked over at Bella at Bella with a questioning look and all she did was shrug and we both left shouting byes to Charlie, who I just noticed was in the kitchen, I didn't even realise he was home.

The three of us were sitting in Jessica's car in comfortable silence, Jess and Bella in the front and me in the back, as we drove to Seattle to go see some zombie movie that Jess had picked, we were in the car for about forty minutes until we arrived there. All three of us got out of the car, Jess and Bella went to buy snacks while I went to buy tickets and thankfully the line wasn't big so I was just waiting for a minute.

We went in and saw the movie which was an hour and a half long, but half way through the movie Bella got up claiming she was going to get a drink, I was tempted to go with and had stood up but Bella just gave me a look that says she wants to alone, so with that I sat back down but I can't help but worry and because of that I stopped paying attention to the movie. After fifteen minutes, Bella had returned and with a very large drink.

"It's for both of us Dani, Jess said she didn't want anything." she whispered to me, I must have had a expression on my face that made her believe that I was about to ask her a question.

"You've been gone for a while, where were you?" Jess asked/whispered.

"Long line." was the only reply she got from Bella. Earlier, while we were getting ready, Bella had told me about her lunch break, so I almost laughed at Bella's reply just now. But I held it in, as I didn't want to much attention, and I didn't want Jessica to get upset.

After that we watched the rest of the film, Jess wanted to get something to eat, so we were now walking down the street where there was a McDonalds located when Bella stopped walking and seemed to be looking towards a bunch of bikers. I grew worried, before noticing the look in her eyes.

bikers, "No Bella don-" I was cut off from what I was saying by her marching towards them, I was about to follow her when Jess grabbed hold of my arm while shaking her head. I grew angry at her actions.

"That's my sister. I've got to stop her." I said trying once again to follow after Bella. Jessica stopped me again.

"Yeah and possibly get yourself hurt. This is her fault is something happens." Jessica said. I glared at the younger girl. But then turned my attention back to Bella only to see her getting on one of the bikes.

"NO BELLA COME BACK AND GET OFF THAT BIKE!" I practically screamed at her in worry. But it was too late, the bike had driven off with my sister on it, I fell to my knees. I was in tears which made Jess put her arms around in a awkward way trying to calm me and just as I was about to try to run off in the direction Bella left in, I saw her come back, looking embarrassed and ashamed for what she just did, I was practically angry at her, though I was also relieved that she seemed unharmed.

"WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN FROM ME AND CHARLIE OR -OR YOU COULD HAVE BEEN R-RAPED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I screamed at her but as I was finishing I went into tears and pulled Bella into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-I d-didn't know why I d-did that! I'm s-sorry Dani!" Bella said as she started crying softly.

"Jessica. I'm sorry to do this, especially after you said you were hungry. But could you take us home? Please." I asked softly, looking at Jess while I still had Bella in my arms.

"Sure. And don't worry about it." Jess said now turning back to head towards her car. Even though we were heading home we did end up going to McDonalds but to the drive in. We were hungry after all, and so we ate on the way home. Bella had not left my arms since the incident, she even sat in the back seat with me, not that I'm complaining or anything!

Anyway we got home and thankfully Charlie was in bed, as it was almost midnight and Bella had school tomorrow and me? I had a day off tomorrow, so I'll probably doing chores around the house like laundry and dishes. Both Bella and I went upstairs, once at our own doors we separated, so that we could change into Pjs. When I finished cleaning myself up and getting dressed I quietly walked into Bella's from to find curled up on her bed under the cover crying softly, that is when I walked up to the bed and climbed in pulling Bella into a hug almost instantly, and we both laid like that until we both fell asleep.

**Dani's Dream**

_It was sunny yet it was late afternoon, I was coming home from school. Two weeks ago Renee married Phil who seemed really nice, plus he played baseball and help around the house alongside me and Bella. I got home to see Bella on the couch watching TV with Phil, Renee was in the garden soaking up the last of the sun before it got dark._

_I went upstairs to my room, needing to study for the up-coming exams before graduation, I've already finished my science exam and my next one was maths. I don't know how long I have been studying for but before I knew it Bella was calling to me saying that dinner was ready, so I got up and went downstairs._

_I laughed with Bella as Renee kept telling us jokes as well as telling us the plans she made with Phil, I was happy for her and I'm glad she found someone good for her, I liked Phil, but of course as a fatherly-figure, but then I felt a hand on my thigh and looked down to see Phil's hand there stroking my leg, I grew tense and decided to take back what I thought a minute ago._

_I shoved his hand off of my lap making sure Renee and Bella didn't see, and then looked at Phil to see a smirk on his face. I quickly excused myself from the table, saying that I was no longer hungry. Both my mom and Sister looked confused and Phil gave a concerned look, obviously faking._

_I walked quickly up the stairs, towards my room thinking on what just happened and then to my horror I heard Phil excuse himself and saying he was going to check in on me, and next minute I heard my door open as my back was turned to the door._

_I wanted to slap him, hit him and run screaming but knew I couldn't as I heard him lock the door, I turned glaring at him._

"_What's going on Phil?" I asked trying to keep calm, his smirk grew as he walked towards me._

"_Don't you know you should call me dad or Father even? I am after all married to your mother!" He spoke in a cocky voice as he kept walking slowly towards me, I also kept backing away from him, but it was no use as I was now against my bedroom wall._

"_Stop! What are you doing?!" He finally reached me, pinning my body with his against the wall "Now why should I? I have you where I want you… You're so hot and now I'm gonna fuck you senseless!" He whispered in my ear huskily and it scared me._

_He started licking my neck, before biting and sucking on one particular spot while one hand on my waist and the other on my right breast squeezing every now and then, I was trying to push him away, hating the position I was in but he was too strong for me._

_He then suddenly ripped the t-shirt that I was wearing off of me revealing my black bra and then slid my skirt down, he kissed me on the lips as on hand pinned both my hands above my head and his other hand went to unclasp my bra. He stopped kissing me only to wrap his mouth around a nipple, biting and sucking hard I tried again to get out of his grasp only to gasp as I felt his spare hand pinched my other nipple, he pulled and twisted at it then he switched yet his hand went down to my blank knickers and ripped then off._

_I don't think I ever felt this scared in my life as he lifted me up and placed me down on the bed and he tied me up the bed and this was the first time I saw that he had rope with him. Anyway, Phil continued to torcher my breasts with his mouth before he slowly started to lick his way down to my Vagina._

"_Oh, your pussy is so wet Dani, I want taste that cum." I didn't even realize that I had gone wet, but my back hunched forward as I felt his warm tongue lick over my vagina, his hands still playing my breast before he brought one down and felt one finger enter me and I gasped but he didn't care, as he pulled out and pushed back in and he kept this up for a little bit before he added a second finger and to make things worse he started to lick it again. _

_After a small while my muscled clenched together as I came, but that made him lick up my juices before finally pulling away. But the horror didn't stop as he got off the bed; I tried to get out the ropes screaming only to be gagged by something which I was unsure of what it was._

_I saw as he started to get undressed himself, and then saw how BIG he was and there was no way he'd fit that inside me, but I continued to struggled closing my legs completely but he climbed back on the bed and re-opened my legs, yet he turn me over so that I was on my knees and before long I felt his penis enter me, I gasped as he first struggled to get it in but then finally managed to break the barrier and I knew then that he stole my virginity, I had tears in my eyes as he started on a slow thrust._

"_You're so tight and so wet! Oh baby, I think you're the best fuck I've had in a while better than your mother!" He spoke in to my ear as grabbed my breasts along with his thrusts going faster. After a small moment he finally found my g-spot and tried everything in his power to hit it, so before long we both got to our limits as we I came just before he did._

_But I was surprised that he finally let me go but I couldn't stand, which seemed to please him, he grabbed my chin roughly, before speaking._

"_This has been fun, I'm hoping for some more and if you say anything to anyone I'll go for Bella next, got it!" He spoke in a voice fully of cockiness yet it was also firm, and out of fear I nodded before he left my room completely. I then collapsed losing consciousness quickly._

**End of Dream**

I shot up, I was sweating bullets. I looked down next to me and saw Bella laying there asleep and sighed in relief.

'_Why did I dream about that memory? Hell, I hate it so much that it pai-_' I thought but then noticed something that had me cut off my own thoughts. One of Bella's many books, was floating in mid-air and all I could do was stare at it. It had me so distracted that I almost forgotten about my dream. I took a deep breath and as soon as I calmed down, the book slowly and gently fell back on to the bedside table.

'_Holy shit! Did I do that!? What the hell!?_' I thought as I looked down at my hands. I then yawned, before looking at the clock, it read '3:45'. I then silently cursed again before gently laying back down.

And it wasn't long before a fell back asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what did you all think? Huh? When I re-writing this chapter, I wasn't fully sure about adding THAT M rated scene but I needed a nightmare and placed that one in this chapter.**

**I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they do help. I am going to ask that you all please do write and send more reviews.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	4. Practices, Distractions and a wolf

**Practices, Distractions and a wolf**

**Dani's P.O.V.**

It was one of those quiet days, ones were you find yourself bored, it was a Saturday morning and I find myself lying in bed not bothering to get up this morning. Bella had already left this morning saying she had to go and help Mike at the shop his parents owned, Charlie was also at work since he decided to do an extra shift in work and it was my day off. I looked over to Bella's alarm clock to see it was past nine in the morning so I got up, had a quick shower, dressed into a tank top and tracksuit bottoms, and then walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

After eating, I wondered around the house looking for any chores to do only to find nothing needed to be done, so I then went up to my room and looked around for my notepad and then picked it up, along with a pencil, pen and a rubber, and then walked downstairs and out the front door locking it, then got in my car. I drove around for a while looking for somewhere quiet when I came across a nature walk, so I parked my car and got out and looked up the path before grabbing my stuff and headed up the path.

After two hours I found a small meadow which looked beautiful, so I decided to sit underneath a tree and started to draw what was in front of me, I couldn't help but admire the place, then something happened, I looked to my right to see my pen floating in mid-air, then it dropped the moment I laid my eyes on it but I was frozen, looking to where the pen was floating.

I almost freaked out again like I did last night, but I held back that scream, stopping it from escaping my throat. I looked at the pen in awe, I wondered what was happening as I've never witnessed something like it. I calmed down and then, the pen dropped. I looked at it, wanting it to rise up again, but nothing happened, so I tried concentrating on it. It took a while but after a few frustrates minutes and a bit of sweat it lifted. It was harder to do when you're trying to do it consciously rather than unconsciously. Huh, it is funny on how that works.

I tried again and again, trying to lift the pen. Sometimes it would lift, sometimes it would just wiggle a little in the spot on the ground and sometimes it did nothing. I did this for a few hours though I didn't notice this until I noticed the sun a little low down in the sky. I silently cursed to myself, knowing it's my turn to make dinner. And that Bella would most likely be home already and probably would do it instead. So, I started to pack up my stuff but then I stopped suddenly, as I heard a loud SNAP. I turned.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out as I stood up. I listened carefully, looking around in different directions.

"Hello?" I called again. There was nothing.

"It must have been an animal or something." I muttered as I picked up my back and left.

**? P.O.V.**

I was hunting in the area, just passing through, not to mention I missed someone here since she was a sister to me, plus my little bro won't stop moping around and acting like a zombie whenever we see him. So I was just coming back from checking on her and thought I might as well grab a bite to eat here for old times' sake, but that is when I saw her, the most beautiful human girl I saw.

She had her head down packing her stuff away into her bag but I could tell she was beautiful and I accidently stepped on a twig because I was soooo not concentrating making her turn quickly on the spot and I froze in astonishment. She was more beautiful than I thought a minute ago, her beautiful bluey green eyes looked around in alarm and I was upset that I had scared her, that I had startled her but I quickly hid before she could see me and just as I was about to go when I heard her angelic voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out, I want to hear more.

"Hello?" She called again as if answering my thoughts, I smiled.

"It must have been an animal or something." I heard her mutter, and I knew she wouldn't speak again and then I heard her pick up her bag and walk away, I moved out of my hiding spot and watched her leave before turning and running off. But I knew, that I would be back here soon enough. For her.

**Dani's P.O.V.**

I had arrived home only a few minutes after being in the meadow, and thankfully Charlie wasn't home, though Bella was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey Bells, how has your day been?" I said to her just as I walked into the kitchen a sat in the nearest seat.

"It was ok, Mike had told me to finish early, so I came home but you weren't here so I took a small drive around town. But I saw some motorbikes and got them from this kid and I decided to take them to Jake's. You do remember Jake, don't you?" she said.

"Oh! Yes that kid, you were best friends with when you were younger, so yes I do remember. So what's happening now?" I replied, making her smile.

"Well I will be going to be hanging him as friends to help him rebuild these motorbikes and catch up with him." Bella said, I smiled at her, I was truly happy that she decided to try to move on and be herself though I could tell the pain was still there but she has made a step forward. Charlie came home, and he and Bella had a smaller yet similar conversation that I had with Bella a small moment ago but while this was happening Bella was dishing out the dinner for us to eat.

Once I finished my dinner, I got up quickly, did the dishes and rushed upstairs to my bedroom, I was happy Bella's starting to get herself back to normal slowly but she was starting to move on! And I sort of learnt how to control my abnormal ability, things where really looking up and I was so happy that I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Once that was over I looked up I noticed my bag floating, along with my phone (mobile) and the book that was on my nightstand. But it soon ended when I heard a knock on my door but I went up to it and stuck my head out to see who it was.

"Are you ok? You were so quick to get up here." Bella asked me in a voice full a worry, I just smiled.

"yes, I'm fine just wanting some time to myself, you know to read and maybe to just have a bit a thinking time. But I'm sorry to worry you." I answered her. Bella just smiled slightly with a bit of curiosity in her eyes but nodded and turned to go into her own room while saying goodnight.

I quickly shut my door locking it just in case before focusing on my book which then floated up about a foot in the air but then I accidently made it flying to the other side of the room but thankfully it landed on a pillow at my computer desk without making a sound. I just then decided to go to bed, since I felt tired after today, after all my new found power was using up my energy, and the moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep dreaming a strange dream. A strange dream of a man with skin as white as snow with golden eyes and was huge in height and muscle.

~Time Skip, middle of the night~

I laid there in my bed looking up at the ceiling of my bedroom; it was 2 o'clock in the morning I had obviously woken up from my strange dream. I rolled in my bed, trying to get back to sleep but I just couldn't, so I got up and left my room. Before I decided to go downstairs I quickly but quietly looked into Bella's room to see her asleep though she was rolling around in her own bed trying to get comfortable, I left not wanting to wake her up and went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed the milk out the fridge and poured it into a glass that I had gotten out the cupboard.

I was sat there in the kitchen, thinking about that strange dream I had, of that boy with snow-white skin and golden eyes, he had looked big with all the muscles he has on his arms and chest so he had looked strong he also had dark hair but it was hard to make out so I didn't know if it was black or brown hair that he had, but right now all I wanted was to get that dream out of my head, so I looked at my milk thought of something happy and concentrated.

Before this I had only managed to lift small or easy objects into the air with my mind but this was a liquid and much harder, and to my surprise I had managed to lift a bubble full of milk up into the air, away from the glass, and like I said a little earlier this was harder to do since this was a liquid rather than a solid, but I had lifted the milk though I really concentrated on it, and slowly moved it to my mouth and let go, the milk landed perfectly on my tongue.

I finished my milk, put the glass in the sink for me to clean when I wake up later in the morning and looked at the clock only to it was almost 3 o'clock, so I turned the kitchen light off, went back upstairs checked on Bella again quickly only to see she had finally settled down, and then I went into my own bedroom.

I still didn't feel tired enough to go to sleep, so I grabbed my diary off of my desk along with a pen, then climbed into bed and started to write everything that had happened from the moment that I had arrived in Forks up until I found a way to control powers in that meadow, I decided not to add that strange dream since it slightly scared me despite my curiosity of it. The moment I finished writing, it was 5 minutes past 3, so I but both my pen and diary on my nightstand, laid down on my bed hoping to get some sleep, which thankfully I did and this time there was no dream.

I woke up once again but this time it was 8 o'clock in the morning and I was no longer tired, so got out of bed, put on a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt, then I went downstairs for breakfast. Charlie and Bella were already down there and the atmosphere was slightly awkward and just as I was about to break it, Charlie spoke up while looking at Bella.

"What are you up to today?" I saw Bella turning to him, before she answered him.

"I'm going to hang out with Jacob again." Charlie nodded without looking up.

"Oh" was the only reply she got.

"Do you mind? I could stay..." Bella asked looking at our father in worry. Charlie quickly looked up at her and I could see the panic in his eyes, worried that he had upset her.

"No, no! You go ahead. Harry was going to come up to watch the game with me anyway. What about you Dani what are you going to do today?" Oh crap... I wasn't planning anything but I certainly don't want to watch the game so I quickly replied.

"Err dad I was thinking about joining Bella if that was ok with her? Besides I haven't seen Jacob in ages!" I kept giving her pleading looks to which she sighed.

"Sure you can come. And dad maybe Harry could give Billy a ride up." She said, I gave her a suspicious look, I could tell something was up that she didn't want Charlie to know plus I have a hunch it was to do with those motorbikes she had found yesterday.

"That's a great idea." Charlie replied, liking the idea of Harry and Billy joining him to watch the game.

They both smiled at each other, but after that we had finished breakfast, so both me and Bella went upstairs to sort what we were going to take, so I grabbed a sketchpad (the one I draw in), my diary and my phone and went downstairs to wait for Bella and once she appeared we left.

We had decided to go in my car since Bella's car had no gas in it (lucky for her that I asked earlier to come), and it took us 20 minutes to arrive at Jacob's home. About half way there it had started to rain so when I had parked outside to house we stayed there for a couple of minutes before we saw Jacob come out with an umbrella, I guess he knew it was us so me and Bella got out, Jacob had open Bella's door for her while I got out and ran around the car to get underneath the umbrella.

"Hey Jake, how have you been? And when have you managed to get taller than me?" I said to him with a big smile and hugging him.

"Hey Dani! I've missed you! I've been fine thanks, and you? And of course I would get taller I'm getting older!" He answered while grinning himself, hugging me just as tightly.

"I've been fine to, just finishing school, getting a job but other than that? Nothing much" The three of us ran to his garage to see that he had been working on the bikes and a car by the look of it.

~Time Skip~

Me, Bella and Jacob have been working on the motorbikes well mostly Jacob but we hung out and had fun but I seemed to be the only one who noticed out of me and Bella that Jacob kept giving loving looks towards Bella when she wasn't looking. Ahh! He had had a crush on my baby sister! Who would have thought, if he ever got her attention and managed to get her, he had better not hurt her like Edward did! Err oops! I got carried away there, since both Bella and Jacob were looking at me as if I had two head, when I snapped out of my daydream.

"What is it? Why are you both looking at me like that?" Bella was looking at me, her eyes were full of concern.

"Are you ok? You really spaced out for 10 minutes and both me and Jake here couldn't get your attention." Bella said. What? I was daydreaming for 10 minutes? Err think of an excuse Dani, think of an excuse.

"I'm fine Bella nothing is wrong." Bella just looked at me, oh crap she could tell I was lying!

"Jake, could you go grab us a drink please? That is if you don't mind?" Bella said to Jake, but her eyes never left me.

"sure" He said, and with that he walked out taking his time.

"Dani, are you sure you're ok? I could tell you were lying just a minute ago." Bella said to me once Jake was gone, oh crap, she wasn't going to let this go, damn her stubbornness! I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and looked at her.

"Yeah Bells, I really am okay, I just couldn't sleep last night, I woke up around 2am in the morning so I'm still a little tired that's all." Well that is all I'm going to tell, I don't want her finding out my little secret just yet, though it did make me feel a little guilty since she told me all her secrets that she had. Bella was about to say something else to me but was stopped when Jake walked back into the garage with three cans of coke. We once again sat there, talking about random subjects when Jake suddenly spoke up.

"Well I can't go any further on these bikes because I need to get some stuff from the dump." I looked at him with a small smile on my face.

"Me and Bella could go with you right now, I can drive us there and we could pick up the stuff we need for those bikes!" Jake grinned and nodded while all three of us stood up and grabbed out stuff then heading to my car. We were sat in my car while I was driving, we talked about random stuff.

"Hey Jake since you know how to fix up cars and bikes how about you take a look at Bella's truck? There's a big hole where the stereo supposed to be." I suddenly said, grinning slightly in amusement. Bella glared at me while Jake grinned as well at that.

"Did the stereo break?"

"Yeah." Bella replied as she was sort of still glaring at me but her attention was starting to go on to Jake.

"Who took it out? I bet there would be a lot of damage..." Jake asked.

"I did." Bella answered. Jake just laughed at that while I chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch the motorcycles too much." Jake said.

"No problem." Was the only thing that Bella replied with. With that we had arrived at the dump, we were there for a whole hour looking for what we needed but according to Jake, we got lucky at the dump. He seemed excited about several grease-blackened pieces of twisted metal that he found; I was impressed that he could tell what they were supposed to be and then I looked over at Bella to see she looked impressed as well, huh? I think she just thought the same as me, weird.

The three of us put the stuff in the boot of my car, got in and I drove us back to Jake's. Both him and Bella were bickering about their ages which I didn't get at all so I just stayed out of it, but I smiled because I could see Bella starting to move on from the pain, that hole in her chest was filling back up but I had a feeling that Jake was trying to make his own hole in her and that worried me but I shook my head, I don't think Jake would hurt Bella.

We got back to Jake's, got out and the three of us quickly went back to the garage where Jake started to work on the Bikes, after half an hour I decided to give the two of them sometime to each other. So I got up told the both of them I was going for a walk, Bella had asked if I wanted them both to join but I told her I wanted sometime for myself she with that I left.

I first just walked down the road, just trying to clear my mind, then a saw a path leading into the woods so I went down, exploring a bit, I once again got reminded of the boy that was in my dream but of course I ignored that though stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself when I heard a few snaps like someone or something standing on a twig.

"Hello?" I called while I thought, why is it that whenever I go into the woods that there is someone or something there that I couldn't see? But I had forgotten which way I came from and the sound of twigs snapping got closer so I ran, unconsciously going further into the woods when I finally tripped on one of my own feet. I laid there for a couple of minutes, when I hear deep breath coming from something that is in front of me, the breathing sounds a bit like growling or grunting so I looked up and there, right in front of me was this huge wolf.

It had jet black fur and dark eyes and I shot backwards scared of it, but all the wolf did was lay down whining while looked at me as if to say to not be scared. So I slowly got up, went towards it and brought my hand towards it, the wolf put its nuzzle were my hand was and started to lick the scrape that I must have gotten when I fell.

I was sat there, with the wolf for 15 minutes when I thought of Bella and Jake.

"OH NO!" My sudden outburst startled the wolf but thankfully he didn't attack me, he just looked at me as if asking me what was wrong.

"I need to get back to Jake's. Bella and Jake are most likely going to be worried about me." I spoke. As if the wolf understood what I said, it stood up and lightly nudged me in a direction and then the wolf started walking in that direction, I looked at the wolf in confusion, did that wolf understand what I said?

Impossible but then again it didn't attack me so this can't be your everyday wolf that you get in the wild, the wolf looked back at and I finally understood that it wanted me to follow him, so I ran to catch up and once I did I slowed down into a walk and both me and the wolf were walking for 5 minutes until we reached the end of the woods only for me to see Jake's house. I looked back to where the wolf was only to see it had disappeared, hmm? I wonder how that wolf knew where to take me? That was no ordinary wolf that was for sure. I looked back at Jake's house and I only just saw a police car parked outside but not just any police car, it was Charlie's.

I walked back to the garage to see that Bella and Jake weren't there, so I guessed they had gone inside the house, so I walked in through the front door to see Charlie, Bella, Jake and Billy.

"Hey Billy, it's been a while since I've seen you!" Was the first thing I said when I entered I was smiling, to which Billy grinned back.

"It sure has been a long while since we've seen each other, now come here and give me a hug!" I smiled and went over to him give him a good big hug.

"Dani, Billy here has invited us to dinner." Charlie said to me giving one of those awkward smiles, I smiled in return while thanking Billy. All five of us had Burger and Chips for dinner, not that I was complaining, throughout the time we were eating Billy was asking me what I've been up to and what I planned to do later in my life.

I told him everything about high school and getting a job, also told him that I only got the job to help pay the bills at home and to save up to go to university to study art, Charlie and Bella seemed surprised by this since I hadn't told them about this but what shocked them the most was that I wanted to study abroad. We all talked about other stuff too, like what Bella planned to do after high school herself but she said she didn't know yet, we also talked and about the game, films and other random stuff and with that we finished with dinner.

Charlie, me and Bella offered to help clean up but Billy wouldn't except that and instead got Jake to do it (lol poor Jake) and with that we said our goodbyes so me and Bella got into my car while Charlie got into his and went home.

"Are you alright? I mean you were gone a long time on that walk and plus you spaced out quite a few times today." Bella said to suddenly out of the blue and it caught me off guard.

"I really am ok Bells, the reason I was a while on my walk was because I got a little lost in the woods not to mention a tripped on my own feet but of course here I am, I managed to find a way to get out those woods!" I answered; Bella looked at me in concern but thankfully took the excuse.

"Just remember you can come and talk to me if something is bothering you." Bella said as she nooded to my last statement. I looked at her with a big smile.

"Hey! I'm the older sibling here, it should be me looking out for you!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Bella laughed at that, and nodded once again. When we arrived back home Charlie had gotten there before us, so the door was unlocked so we went in, Bella locked the door behind us while I went upstairs to my room.

I went straight to my desk where my laptop was and looked on the internet looking up about large wolves, but couldn't find anything and the remember what Bella told me months ago so I typed in legends of supernatural creatures trying to see if there is anything that I could find out about what I saw today, when I finished reading it had hit me like a ton of bricks, that wasn't a wolf that I saw...

... it was a Werewolf..

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, the past few days have been a little busy. Now everything in this chapter hasn't really been changed just three chapters in one though.**

**I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you continue doing so.**

**And thank you for the reviews and I hope that you can write more reviews as they do help.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex**


	5. (Can't fit the tittle in, SORRY!)

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, lot's of things have happened in the past few days Oh and your probably wondering about the title! I couldn't fit it in on the list so it's just below! Haha.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Dani!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Stuff can happen in a tiny amount of time

Bella's P.O.V.

It's been a week...

It's been a week since me and Dani hung out with Jake. I've been going to school, I've finally started to come out that shell that the pain created. I had started speaking to everyone, Mike, Jessica, Angela, everyone, and it felt good, it was awkward at first but we talked again and hung out at school though Jessica seemed unsure and unhappy with me.

I had also been hanging out at Jake's as well finishing the bikes, and Jake had rung me up yesterday saying they were finished so I was looking forward to going over to Jake's tomorrow since today was Friday. Exams were coming up in another 2 months from now then graduation but the teachers seemed to be making us study extra hard than before but that is not my main concern right now.

My main concern was Dani, she was sick, from receiving a high fever, I don't know what caused it but she got it 4 days ago and it worried me and Charlie. Charlie had not been going to work so that he could watch over her, we also had a doctor visiting everyday checking on her, but not only that but Dani had been acting weird the moment she finished that walk back in La Push, and even weirder since we got home.

It's like every time she saw me, she would avoid eye contact and would work harder than she already did leading to gaining that fever. But I didn't say anything, but kept a close eye on her hoping for her to get better, hoping that she would get her strength go back to doing things that she does, I just want my sister to get better!

* * *

Dani's P.O.V.

76 hours, 17 minutes and 42 seconds, no, 45 seconds since I got sick, I could hear every single thing that was loud enough for me to hear. I could hear every car that drove past the house, I could hear my own breathing, I could hear Charlie breathing as he sat at my bed side, I could hear my doctor mumbling to himself as he tries to find the medicine to give to me, then I could hear my own heartbeat, and every sound was torture, knowing that I wasn't strong enough to do anything.

I'm not sure what brought this on, but I know I was feeling stressed and tired when I fell ill, plus I now have 2 secrets to keep from Bella, and one wasn't mine to even tell! I could tell Charlie and Bella were scared for me and worried about me, but I just kept zoning out every time they start a conversation, and me feeling this sick also frightened me but what can I do but rest, take medicine and try to have food and drink that Charlie and Bella give me.

I was also concerned for the fact that I now know about werewolves and it scared me that I was the only human that knows about them, I remember back when I was in Phoenix, when I found out about vampires I had also felt myself go distant from Renee and Phil and also from my old friends that had lived in Phoenix back then, they had worried over me as well because back then I had also gotten sick, but it wasn't as bad as it is now.

I'm scared.

I'm scared that when Bella finds out the secrets that I've been keeping from her, that she would hate me, that she would never speak to me again, hence why I was avoiding her before I got sick, I was worried about what would happen when she would find out, so I kept it from her hoping to protect her from the truth.

I laid there in bed thinking about everything. If there was one werewolf, where were the rest because I know they live or work in a pack and it's weird knowing that I had run into only one of them, I mean if there was a pack, what were the other ones doing or where were the other ones.

That is unless he was alone and waiting for others to join the pack which would mean I had run into th-the Alpha, great.. Just what I need, me meeting the Alpha and before he even had a pack too. I looked over at my bedroom window and only noticed it was getting dark, then I looked up at my door seeing Bella come through it with warm soup and smiled at her to which seemed relieved at.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

She seemed to be a little better than earlier, I saw her smile at me and sighed in relief before smiling back at her, so I put her soup on her nightstand, then helped Dani sit up in bed before I sat down next to her grabbing the soup and then feeding her. We both were sat there, me feeding Dani, for 5 minutes and once we finished I put the empty bowl back on the nightstand laid down next to her sister and held her close in a sisterly hug and that was when I heard her speak to me

" I-I'm sorry." I looked down at her, she looked like she was in tears.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked as softly as possible without tearing up at the sight of her looking broken.

"I was avoiding you before I got sick, but I was just feeling a little stressed and tired but I don't know why." She said to me.

* * *

Dani's P.O.V.

I hoped she would just take that excuse, I can't have her finding out anytime soon, about my abilities and about werewolves, I will let her find out about them on her own but while she tries to do that I will protect her to the best of my abilities. And before I knew it I could feel tired again but I told myself to stay awake for now, so that is what I did, I stayed awake.

Bella was about to reply to what I said to her, when Charlie came in and he saw that I was awake.

"Hey, Danielle. I'm glad to see you looking a little better than before." He said as he came over and hugged me, he then kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Dani, Bella. Get some rest you two." He said before slowly walking out the room.

"It's alright, there is nothing to apologize for. I just want you to get better." Bella then said once the door was shut. I looked at her and smiled thinking how lucky I am to have a sister like her.

"Thanks Bells. I love you." I said to her softly, I was debating if I should mention something to her but decided to keep my mouth shut about it. So we both laid there in my bed talking and we were there for an hour until Bella decided I needed to rest so she bid me goodnight and left for her own room. I laid there my bed and started to fall asleep and just as I was closing my eyes I saw something outside my bedroom window but I just ignored it and fell asleep. I dreamt of a tall man with dark hair, snow like skin and golden eyes. The dream felt weird but it also felt _real_ as if this man truly existed in this world.

* * *

~Time Skip~

It's been another week, and I'm starting to get better, I am currently in the kitchen eating a sandwich thinking about the past week and I remember that Bella came home with bruises on Monday, though she didn't seem upset but I had asked her what and the answer I got freaked me out, she had told me her and Jake went to ride the bikes and that she had crashed because she was not paying attention to what she was doing because she got distracted.

Charlie was in the living room and Bella was upstairs in her room though I wasn't sure what she was doing. I got up and grabbed my plate, it still had some sandwiches on it so I carried them upstairs, I still felt a little sick but I am starting to get my strength back. I looked inside Bella's room to see her get dressed into cleaner clothes because she had arranged to go out with Mike and Jake tonight for a movie, she had offered if I wanted to come but I had kindly said no, I slipped into my own room before Bella noticed I was there watching her.

I went to my desk, where my sketchpad was a long with my pens and pencils, and I just started to draw random cartoon characters, and random objects around my room, while I was drawing I was just thinking about random things like what to draw next, what I'm going to do tomorrow but the thing that I keep thinking of is a pair of golden eyes and to be honest they are starting to bug me, I have a feeling that a vampire is watching me and thankfully one that's on the vegetarian diet, and every time I see these eyes in my dream I can't seem to see the entire face just the eyes, hence why it's bugging me. My thoughts were interrupted by Bella coming into my room, and I knew that she wanted to talk to me.

"Hey Dani, I'm going to go meet Mike and Jake soon. Are you sure you don't want to come?" She said as she looked at me, she had a smile on her face and she looked like she was looking forward to tonight.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I want to stay home tonight, besides I don't particularly want intrude on your date with two boys!" I said to her teasingly with a smirk on my face which grew at the sight of her blush.

"oh ok then." She sounding slight disappointed, and I wondered if I should have decided to go but before I could change my mind, she left quickly, still blushing.

* * *

~Time skip, 3 hours later~

I was getting out the shower when I heard the front door open and close which meant that either Bella was home or Charlie had gone out which I doubted, and I was right I saw Bella walk up the stairs just as I got out the bathroom just in my towel.

"Bella! How was it? Did you have fun?" I asked her with a smile on my face. She looked at me glumly and soon I found myself frowning in concern.

"It started ok but soon both Mike and Jake grew sick. So we ended up cancelling half way through." She answered. I can see that there was worry in Bella's eyes and could tell it was mainly towards Jake, but we didn't say anything else and so we both went our separate ways to our own rooms.

I got changed and decided to practice with my 'special' abilities hoping not to get caught. I was doing this for 1 1/2 hours when I realised it was 12:30am and I had obviously forgotten that I had work to get to so I quickly climbed into my bed and turned off the light.

* * *

~Time Skip~

2 weeks have passed and Bella was getting more nervous as time passed, she had phone Billy asking if Jake got better but all she got was the same reply, that he is not any better and that she can't go over to see if he was any better and this was upsetting her. I have tried many times to comfort her but nothing seems to work, since she seems to hover around the house phone a lot.

At night I could hear her rolling around in her bed quite a lot obviously struggling to sleep, which did get on my nerves but I did understand why she was worried, her best friend was sick and she wasn't allowed to see him, she didn't know what to do and she also didn't know if his condition is getting better or getting worse.

I slipped out of my own bed and walked quietly to Bella's room, to see her in tears trying to fall asleep, so I got under the cover of her bed and pulled Bella towards me, she looked up at my face, I gave her a small smile to which more tears came out and she hugged me tightly. Bella put her head on my chest and fell asleep, I stroked her hair for a bit while pulling a stray piece of her hair out her face then fell asleep myself.

I woke up that following morning to see Bella still asleep, and still cuddled up into me, I smiled and kissed her forehead. I slowly and gently lifted her head from my chest and placed it on a pillow and got up, then headed to my room to get dressed into some clothes for today, I had decided the previous what I was going to wear which was dark skinny jeans, baby blue tank top, a black of the shoulder jumper and blue converse.

After getting dressed I got to the bathroom where I cleaned up and brushed my teeth, I then left heading downstairs towards the kitchen to make everyone breakfast since both Charlie and Bella were at home after all it was a Sunday, and so I decided to make us all some blueberry and raspberry pancakes and luckily as I was dishing up both Charlie and Bella walked into to the kitchen.

The three of us ate in silent though Bella kept giving side glances towards the phone then out of nowhere she said "I'm going to go to Jakes to see if he is alright and don't... I know they would phone if there were improvements to his health but it's been 2 weeks and we haven't really heard much off them." Both me and Charlie looked at each other.

"Okay Bells, but I want to come with you since I'm also worried and plus I feel like driving." I said calmly to which she just nodded and we tried to finish our breakfast quickly.

Both me and Bella got ready, I grabbed my mobile and car keys from my room and went downstairs to see Bella at the front door waiting for me, she looked nervous and really wanting to go, so we quickly walked to my car and drove in comfortable silence to La Push.

When we arrived at Jake's house we saw him run out a was about to head towards to forest but Bella had already got out the car and was shouting at him and saying all different things and that is when I just noticed all the changes on him, I got out the car and walked towards them, I was looking at him very closely, Jake had short hair now was at least a foot tall and on his right shoulder was a tattoo, my eyes widened considerably and froze and I did really hear much of their argument though I snapped out of it when I saw Bella turn quickly on the spot, tears in her eyes and quickly walked back to the car and got in.

I looked at Jake and saw him glaring at me obviously wanting me to go too, but I held my ground and yelled at him.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU JUST HURT AND MY SISTER! IS THIS BECAUSE YOUR A WEREWOLF OR YOU JUST CHOOSING TO BE A JERK?!" He look stunned and shocked while I glared at him.

"How do you kn-" He started to say but I didn't let him finish his sentence because I gave him a huge punch to his gut and again to his nose and then I stomped my way to the car and got in without letting say anything. I was thankful that Bella didn't hear what I had said, it was either her being in the car that she couldn't hear me or she was too upset to notice.

While I reversed my car out his drive was I saw he wasn't the only one with a shocked face, I saw a whole load of boys with the same face at similar heights so I was guessing that was the pack. I then drove home while saying comforting words towards my sister, and when we got home Bella just ran to her room and slammed her bedroom door closed obviously wanting to be alone. Charlie asked be what was wrong clearly scared and worried about Bella, so I told him everything except the werewolf part, Charlie looked quite angry once I finished and to be honest he kind of scares me and I saw him got on to the phone, when only minutes later heard him yelling down it, obviously at Billy or Jake.

Later that night I checked in with Bella to see her look confused and a little happier, but something was wrong. When she saw me, she... She glared at me and told me that Jake was there who had told her what he was and everything else and then we sat there quietly with her glaring at me then the next thing she said could stunned me.

"Jake said something else as well. He said that you already knew about werewolves, and I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this. I mean I had told you about vampires so why would you hide this? HUH? WHY?! YOUR MY SISTER, AND WE ARE PRACTICALLY BEST FRIENDS, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!" She yelled at me with tears on her face.

" Bella.. I -" I started as I tried to explain to her but before I could say anything she slapped me across the face.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT! I HATE YOU! SO GET OUT!" I ran out and into my room.

I was in tears, that was the first time she has ever yelled at me and I deserved every part of it, and I felt guilty and the last thing I ever really wanted to do was hurt her even further. And I laid there in bed staring at the ceiling and let everything go numb...

* * *

~Time Skip, 2 weeks later~

Bella is mad at me...

Bella hates me...

And I felt extremely guilty... and I deserved every single part of it.

I lied to my own sister, after everything she has been through I made it more worse. Bella probably felt betrayed, confused and upset and what's worse is that she is still angry at me for what I did. It's been 2 weeks and every time I see her she glares at me and every time I also try to apologize but she won't listen to me so I gave up hoping that she will speak to me when she was ready to.

Despite everything that has happened, she still goes down to the reservation to see Jake and I just knew she had met the rest of the pack. Me, well let's just say I've been too distracted, I got up every morning, got breakfast, go to work, come home, have dinner and then head back to my room to think. Every time I go to bed I couldn't sleep, I felt as if I go numb all the time, I would just lay there in bed staring up at the ceiling until the sun came up, when I had to start another day.

I occasionally cried which caused almost every small object in my room to fly everywhere like mad but thankfully they dropped before Charlie walked in. Charlie also noticed the tense atmosphere between me and Bella and figured we had a fight and shrugged it off as a normal sibling fight, though I could tell he didn't like it.

Right now, I was currently in my room writing in my diary, writing about what I did and how guilty I was, also saying how much I hated myself, also saying how it was awkward and tense to be around my sister and saying how I missed be able to speak and be around Bella, but before I could write anything else someone knocked on my bedroom door, so I quickly closed my diary, putting it in my desk draw then standing up.

"Come in." I called out, my eyes widened when I saw that it was Bella that walked into the room. I froze just standing there staring at her, while Bella just shifted and looked around looking anxious.

"Dani, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I shouldn't have said I hated you when I know is that isn't true, I was upset and that I love you." She said as her nervousness turned into determination. I unfroze and quickly hugged her but I had tears in my eyes.

"No, don't apologize, it was my fault, I lied to you, I had kept this secret from you. But I only kept it thinking that I was protecting you I know now that was wrong for me to do and I don't want to keep anymore secrets from you." I said feeling tear run down my cheeks, Bella was hugging me now, crying into my shoulder. We both stood there, probably looking like idiots, crying into each other but there was something else I knew I had to do, something more harder to do and was to tell her my other secret.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you, or well show you actually but I need you to keep this a secret from everyone since no-one knows this yet." Bella looked at me curiously while pulling away slowly and nodded. I then grabbed the nearest object that I could grab, and it was one of my teddy bears and held it in my hands in front of me, I looked at Bella and she looked confused yet watched the bear intently. I then looked at the bear in concentration and let go of it, I heard my sister gasp in shock as the bear floated in mid-air without anyone holding it.

I once again grabbed on it, then chucking back onto my bed but didn't look at Bella scared that she would be mad and yell at me again but instead she hugged me.

"Dani, when did you... I mean how long where you able to do that?" She asked in complete astonishment and awe but I heard no anger and sadness in her voice which was good.

"Only for a few weeks, one or two months to be exact. I only just started learning how to control it properly and I'm surprised you, or Dad haven't even noticed yet!" I said to her. And then both of us sat on my bed talking for hours, Bella asking me about my powers, and how she met the pack and their names and that Jake missed me and all other random stuff, we both had missed talking to each other over the 2 weeks and wanted to catch up and before we knew we fell asleep there on my bed that night not caring that we were in normal everyday clothes.

The next morning, I woke up to Bella in new clothes while reading a book on my bed, I was still in the clothes I was wearing yesterday but shrugged it off. I got up yawning while getting changed into some new clean clothes then grabbing Bella's hand and going downstairs for breakfast but neither me nor Bella fancied cooking so we both ate cereal.

"Do you want to come down to the reservation with me today?" Bella suddenly yet randomly asked me and me being utterly lazy just nodded my head with a smile. So while Bella went upstairs to grab our coats and her keys to the truck, I cleaned the dirty dishes and then put my converse on and waited at the red Chevy to wait for my sister. Bella walked out the house locking the front door before heading towards me chucking me my coats, phone and I-pod and she only said she had a feeling that I may want it.

Bella parked outside a house that looked slightly similar but it wasn't Jakes house, and both me and Bella walked inside after knocking on the door, and we see a few boys who looked either 6 foot tall or taller, that is when I see a familiar face and ran and hugged him.

"Hey Dani! How are you? It's been a while but then I guess it hasn't, since we met just over a month ago." Sam said to me with a smile on his face. Oh, let me explain despite him being 2-3 years older than me, we met when we were much younger I was about 6 years old and he was 8 or 9 years old, I had met him through Billy and Jake and this was while Bella was still too young to remember. I smiled at him feeling like a kid again, after all he was like an older brother to me.

"Hi Sammy, I'm ok thanks,! God! I've missed you so much ! So I take it you were that black wolf that I saw in the woods!" I said excitedly.

"Yep I was and I've missed you too D!" he said using my old nickname, but that was when we noticed everyone looking at us in surprise and quickly we both explained about us meeting when we were younger that we were like brother and sister. And soon after that I got introduced to everyone, any we just talked and joked about for hours. Bella had gone out the look for Jake since he wasn't here while I had been shocked over the news that Sam was engaged to Emily yet I was super happy for the two of them.

Then, that's when it happened just as we were having fun we just got heart breaking news that sent then entire pack into overdrive and out the door. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He had been sent to hospital but from what I heard he was on a fishing trip with Charlie and Billy, and I got out to sit on the back on Bella's truck waiting for her to return and while doing so I got my I-pod out my pocket and started to listen, it's not like I was a heartless person but I didn't want to deal with anymore horrible situations plus I didn't know Harry that well even though I have met him once.

I was sat there waiting for Bella, listening to my music while watching everyone argue about what was the best thing to do when I see Sam, Jake and Bella walk up and thats when I see that Bella and Jake were soaking wet. I ran up to her panicking, wondering what happened.

"Why the hell are you and Jake wet Bella? What happened?" She looked awkward and looked like she wanted to avoid this but she knew better and she answer my question.

"I decided to be recreational and do a bit of cliff diving, but I didn't realise that there was a hurricane out there so I nearly drowned but thankfully Jake had seen me and saved me." I froze, staring at her and I almost fainted, but I just looked at her while she looked back guilty and worried, I knew I had a face fully of disappointment but instead of yelling, as I'm fed up with all the yelling, I turned around and walked back to the truck calmly yet once again I felt slightly numb and got into the truck to wait for my sister to join me.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I have never seen her so upset, so broken in my life, she had just looked at me with a lot of disappointment which I understood, I looked at the ground feel ashamed, Jake put a comforting arm around my shoulder, giving me soothing words, he also offered to drive us home to which I just nodded. We both got in, I looked at Dani hoping to apologize but she just looked out the window, just ignoring me and Jake. Why did I have to go and do that?

* * *

Dani's P.O.V.

I looked out the window, finally starting to calm down and I quickly looked to left to see Jake with his arm around Bella trying to warm her up, but neither of them thought to turn on the heating in the truck which was stupid, so I quickly did just that making Bella look at me, hope in her eyes.

"Dani, I know we are having a bit of a habit of this but I'm sorry, what I did was stupid, reckless and utterly selfish of me. I'm sorry." She said to me, her voice full of hope. I gave her a small smile and Jake let go of her so she could hug me and I then spoke softly to her.

"Okay your forgiven, but don't do that again unless the weather is in better condition and you're not alone okay?" She smiled at me.

"Okay!" She said happily, then Bella went back to hugging Jake since he was a lot warmer than me and I smiled thinking they looked cute together and they don't even realise it which also made me laugh slightly but thankfully they didn't hear me since they were in their own world.

We arrived back home and we sat there talking for a little bit thank Jake for the lift, and we were about to get out when Jake suddenly stopped us making me and Bella jump slightly, I glared at him and was about to yell at him but Bella got there before me.

"What's Wrong?" Bella asked him, her voice filled with concern.

"Vampire" he spit it out full of anger, answering Bella's question.

"How do you know?" Bella asked then, but I didn't want to hear anymore and managed to get out the car and head towards the house and hurried especially after seeing a car that I recognised as Dr Cullens car and unlock the front door and opened it. It was dark inside and I turned the light on but the person in front of me was a woman with gold eyes, short brown hair and was slightly smaller than me in height.

It was Alice Cullen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, I that you have enjoyed this chapter but I will say this now, this fanfic may not have as many chapters as the previous story because there are BIG changes.**

**Thank you to those who have favoured, followed and reviewed this story and I hope that you can continue to do so.**

**Please write more reviews as they do help loads.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	6. Speaking with Alice and Jake

**Hello again! I know I updated earlier and I was going to do this chapter next week but I got in the mood to do it now and so here it is! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Dani.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Speaking with Alice and Jake!

Dani's P.O.V.

Alice Cullen stood in front of me, staring at me then looked towards Bella, who had just walked in the door and gasped at the sight of Alice, who now seemed to be confused about something which I wasn't too sure about but I guess it's to do with the fact she can see the future.

Both Bella and Alice walked into the living room to talk since apparently Alice thought Bella died from jumping of that cliff and figured they at least needed 5 minutes alone so I went upstairs to grab a blanket for Bella which I found in her room, then making 2 hot chocolates for both of hoping that would help. I then walked in the living room and gave Bella her blanket and 1 of the hot chocolates that I made and I smiled at Alice glad that I got to see her again. I liked Alice, I may have barely met her but she had seemed nice went she introduced herself to me last year. I sat down and Alice said obviously picking up from before.

"Someone pulled you out?" Bella gave an awkward smile and replied to Alice nervously.

"Yes. Jacob saved me." But after she said this Bella and I froze when Alice leaned towards Bella and sniffed.

"Don't be ridiculous," she muttered, sniffing at Bella some more.

"What are you doing?" She ignored the question that Bella had asked.

"Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing." I looked at Bella, concerned that she would break, snap or feel uneasy but instead she just answered anyways, probably knowing that there was no other way around it.

"Jacob Black. He's... sort of my best friend, I guess. At least, he was..." Bella looked down obviously think about him, while Alice nodded, seeming preoccupied, I had to ask.

"What?" Alice then looked at me then spoke again.

"I don't know, I'm not sure what it means." Bella looked back up, looking at Alice, a smile back on her face and spoke again.

"well, I'm not dead, at least."

I got up, and went upstairs to draw for a bit, I wasn't needed when it was Bella that Alice wanted to talk to mainly. I was upstairs in my room for an hour when I heard the front door open, obviously Charlie was home, so I stood up from my seat and went downstairs to see Charlie, Bella and Alice talking to each other and Bella said that Alice was staying here for a bit to which I smiled at. Both Charlie and Bella ate, me saying I wasn't really hungry so I went into the living room to talk to Alice, wanting to get to know her more.

I had found out that she was married to Jasper Hale (whom I haven't met yet), she love fashion and shopping and she had said she didn't remember her human life, and by the time we finished speaking Bella and Charlie had finished dinner. I sat in my room an hour later thinking about Alice and why she was here, glad that she was here for Bella after all those two are best friends and I sat up grabbing my book to read it for a bit just to pass the time while Alice was in Bella's room with Bella, and I sat there on my bed reading until I decided to go to bed.

The next morning I woke up to see that it was raining outside but it wasn't heavy so I got up and went downstairs and went into the kitchen to see that both Alice and Charlie were talking at the table and there was already made toast, eggs, sausages and bacon and guessed that Alice made them since Charlie can't cook and Bella was still asleep. Alice saw me first and smiled at me.

"Good morning Dani, have some breakfast." I smiled and thanked her quietly while grabbed a few sausages, an egg, a piece of bacon and ate quickly and decided to stay quiet while Charlie and Alice spoke to each other.

"How bad was it, Charlie?" Alice spoke first, breaking the silence that was starting to get awkward and I was thanking her in my head, and I gave Alice a sad yet comforting look then looked over at Charlie as he sighed.

"Real Bad" Alice just looked determined but also guilty.

"Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left." Alice said determinedly despite her feelings. Charlie looked at me then asking a question silently, obviously asking if he should answer that question, so I nodded my head but getting up to make coffee for me and Charlie though I had offered some to Alice though she had declined politely. Charlie answered Alice slowly or yet hesitantly.

"We've never felt so helpless, both me and Dani didn't know what to do. That first week - I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her." Alice looked at us, a look full of sympathy and guilt but went to ask another question but I left the kitchen not wanting to be reminded of how Bella was as a zombie or her pain.

I walked into the living where I saw Bella wide awake lying on the couch underneath some blankets and she seemed to be listening to Charlie and Alice talking about what happened and I sat down next to her and that was when she noticed me. She looked at me with questioning eyes, asking if she was really like that, obviously she was to broken to notice and I nodded with a sad smile.

I put an arm around Bella, letting her hug me while we both listened to two in the kitchen talk and I winced or tensed when Charlie mentioned how bad Bella got and I had unconsciously tightened my grip around Bella, but she didn't seem to mind at all though she did hug me more tighter or gave me a squeeze back, Bella then decided to move.

"Alice?" Bella said quietly but we knew she would hear and she did since she called back to her.

"I'm in the kitchen Bella." Both Bella and I walked in the kitchen as Charlie was leaving since he was Sue Clearwater with Harry's funeral arrangements.

The three of were sat in the living room an hour later, Bella had finished eating breakfast and we had also had gotten dressed in newer clothes, Alice of course helped us pick what we should wear and I had to roll my eyes at that but I didn't argue and now we were talking about Alice's Family from when she was human.

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon," she told us quietly.

"I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter - my niece - is still alive in Biloxi." She had a small smile on her face but yet she seemed a little sad and yet she tried to hide it, Bella spoke next asking a question.

"Did you find out why they put you in... That place?" I looked at her then, shocked that she asked such a question but Alice didn't seem to mind as she shook her before answering my sister's question.

"I couldn't find much about them. I went through all the old newspapers on microfiche. My family wasn't mentioned often; they weren't part of the social circle that made the papers. My parents' engagement was there and Cynthia's. The name fell uncertainly from her tongue. My birth was announced... and my death. I found my grave. I also filched my admissions sheet from the old asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same."

Both me and Bella didn't know what to say to that and I was thankful when Alice moved on to lighter topics, relaxing ones to keep help make it a happier atmosphere in the room. The Cullens were reassembled now, with the one exception, spending Cornell's spring break in Denali with Tanya and her family.

Bella listened closely and eagerly while I was confused since I didn't know the Denali coven and was thankful when Alice explained to me about who the Denali coven were everything that I had missed out on but Bella knew all about this already, and for the rest of the day both me and Bella listened to the stories about the family that Bella had dreamed of belonging to all day.

Charlie had gotten home late, some after it got dark and he looked more worn out that the previous night, he told us that he would be going back to the reservation first thing tomorrow morning again for Harry's funeral, I walked up to him then and gave him a hug trying to be comforting and not awkward and after I let him go he decided to go to bed so he went upstairs bidding us a good night, I decided to go to bed to so I also left for my room telling Alice and Bella good night, but I noticed Bella sit back on the couch to talk to Alice some more and I smiled.

The next morning, I woke up after hearing the doorbell ring, so I got up yawning while put on some slippers and a dressing gown and left my room going downstairs and towards the front door to see that Bella got there first who opened the door and the person who stood there was Jacob Black.

Me, Bella and Jake were stood there at the door in silence, staring at each other trying to think of what to say, I quickly looked around wondering where Alice was but she was here. I looked back at Jake but he didn't seem to notice as he was looking at Bella, he was standing 6 feet back from the door, his nose wrinkled in distaste, but his face otherwise smooth - masklike. But he didn't fool me and by the look of it, it didn't fool Bella either; we could see the faint trembling of his hands.

Hostility rolled off of him in waves and I think it remind us how he was back before Bella knew his secret, when he chose Sam over Bella and I saw Bella's chin jerk up into a defensive response. I looked behind him, and I saw his car idled by the curb with Jared behind the wheel and Embry in the passenger seat. I then understood what this meant: they were afraid to let him come here alone. It made me sad, and a little annoyed, and by the look on Bella's face she had noticed this too which didn't surprise me much since she was observant.

"Hey," Bella said breaking the silence when Jake didn't speak. He pursed his lips, still hanging back from the door. I saw his eyes look around the house and I was about to say something when Bella got there before I did by saying through grounded teeth, obviously annoyed.

"She's not here. Do you need something?" He hesitated before speaking to the both of us.

"You both are alone?" I was the one that replied this time.

"Yes, we are." He looked at me this time and spoke.

"Can I talk to you both for a minute?" Me and Bella exchanged looks before Bella answered him.

"Of course, Jacob. Come on in" I saw then that Jacob looked back at his friends that were still sat in the car, I saw Embry shake his head just a tiny bit and for some reason this bugged me to no end.

I looked at Bella as she said something under her breath but I didn't hear what it was but it did seem to upset Jake as he stormed into our house seeming angry at whatever my sister had said. I followed him even though Bella glanced outside towards the car and then closed the door and followed us in, Jake was still in the hall but he was looking at the mess of blankets that was on the couch and throughout the time from him entering the house until now I was glaring at him, pissed at his attitude and rudeness.

"Slumber party?" He then suddenly asking us using a sarcastic tone which angered me more, but not speaking because I didn't want to cause to much trouble and I'm not sure if it would do any good and I let Bella do all the talking, so looked at Bella who seemed to understand, so she answered Jake with a voice full of acid.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I looked back at Jake, he wrinkled his nose again like he smelled something unpleasant.

"Where's your friend?" We both could hear the quotation marks in his tone.

I then just felt like punching him, but I knew that I couldn't because I may be pissed at him right now but he is still my friend, so I gave Bella an apologetic look to which she nodded, understanding my silent message and I turned on the spot a walked out the back door into the garden, though it was just the edge of the forest that went around the entire house.

I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down not wanting to let it control me, then looked around seeing if there was anything to do since I knew that if I walked back inside my anger would get the better of me and I only just noticed Alice at the edge of the forest waiting on Jake to leave, though she didn't seem happy, which was understandable. I walked up to her and we both smiled at each other then she asked me calmly.

"Why are you out here?" She looked at me, wondering what was up.

"Jake is in there as you probably know, but right now all he seems to be doing is pissing me off, but he is my friend and the more I get angry the more I seem to want to punch him. But I don't want to do that because I don't want to lose him as a friend." I looked down to the ground, but Alice was quiet and put her cold hand on my shoulder and spoke to me with her angelic voice.

"Why don't you go get dressed since your still in your Pjs, and we will then just talk while your sister talks to the mutt." Despite it being an insult to a friend, I laughed at that and I nodded before heading inside to my room to get dressed, despite her say only a few words she had managed to cheer me up enough for me to go back inside.

I decided to take my time, Alice wouldn't mind to be honest, so I got dressed in a red tank top, black shorts that only went half way down my thigh, and a pair of red sandals that had a small heel on them, I then brushed my hair before tying it up into a high ponytail. I then decided to put on the necklace that my mom gave me for my 18th birthday, it was a silver heart shaped locket and I had two photos in it, on of me and Bella when we I was 16 and she was just turning 14 and the other with both mom and dad on my 18th birthday, it also had a small ruby stone in the middle which I liked about it.

I put only light make-up on my face (only mascara and pale lip-gloss) and then I was finished and I got downstairs to see a startled yet worried Bella, and a frozen Jake but that was because Alice stood there in front of him. She was staring at Bella looking a little scared and choked out some words, her voice making me worried.

"Bella." Bella, who was on the floor, scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could without being clumsy and lurched to Alice's side.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella cried desperate for the answer, I moved closer, ignoring Jake, wanting to know what was wrong too, but Alice's attention was on Bella.

"Edward," Was the only thing said. She had said his name quietly and was the only thing she had whispered and I felt that anger boil up inside me, I was still pissed at him for hurting Bella, Alice looked at me, noticing my anger and gave me a calming hug, understanding my anger yet she didn't seem to want trouble.

Bella then seemed to just collapse, I snapped into action, quite quickly actually, quicker that I could ever imagine and caught Bella before she hit the ground and I placed her on the couch. Jake seemed furious.

"What did you do to her?" Jake demanded while he glared at Alice. Alice ignored him though and went towards Bella slowly while speaking.

"Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry." Jacob seemed to be getting angrier by the minute and warned us.

"Stay back." Alice then seemed to have noticed Jake and then spoke, putting her full attention on the werewolf.

"Calm down, Jacob Black, you don't want to do that so close to her." She ordered seeing how badly Jake was shaking, I slowly backed away putting myself behind Alice while carefully bringing Bella with me.

"I don't think I'll have any problems keeping my focus." I was about to go slap him and Jake could see that as he looked at me with question in his eyes but what stopped me was when Bella spoke, though it was to Alice.

"Alice?" Her voice sounded weak, as if she was struggling to speak.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at Alice though she stayed in my arms unmoving, I also looked at Bella as she suddenly wailed.

"I don't know, what is he thinking?!" Bella then seemed to trying to get up, so I tried to help her but I also stayed trying to give as much support as I could. Alice pulled a small silver phone from her bag (which I only just noticed), her fingers dialled the numbers so fast they were a blur and I looked at Bella who seemed to have regained balanced and strength, was also watching Alice.

"Em, I need to talk to Carlisle now." Alice's voice whipped through her words.

"Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Every time I heard his name, I felt anger but I reigned it in and put my concentration on Alice, wanting to know what's happening, she had paused, listening with a expression grew more appalled every second. Her mouth into a little O of horror and the phone shook in her hand. She gasped.

"Why? Why would you do that Emmett!?" Whatever the answer she got, it made her more upset, het jaw tightened in anger and her eyes narrowed as she glared at nothing. When I heard the name 'Emmett', I felt a pang, my heart skipped a beat and I didn't understand. I was confused. I never met Emmett and yet I knew he was one of Edward and Alice's Brothers but I felt something then. I shook my head and concentrated on our current situation.

I had a sudden feeling like she was going soon but I had that feeling were she needed me and Bella, so I quickly turned on the spot and ran to my room, and I got there within seconds, so I grabbed a sports type bag and grabbed a few different types of clothing in, enough for 4 days at least and then I quickly did the same in Bella's room but put her clothes in my bag.

I then grabbed both our phones (I must have left my phone in there at some point, plus we had the same phone, just different colours) and I grabbed Bella's phone charger, and before I went downstairs. I grabbed a pair of converse for Bella, knowing she needed them (She was already dressed, though minus the shoes, DUH!). I reached back downstairs and gave Bella her shoes and gave me a questioning look but put them on but I had gotten there just before Jake spoke to Alice.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here," He muttered resentfully, obviously not happy with talking to Alice who then replied to him.

"Was that everything?" Her voice was like ice as she demanded an answer. The tension in the room was building up, between both the vampire and werewolf, I'm impressed that they haven't tried to rip each other to pieces yet, I snapped back to reality when I heard Jake speak again.

"Then he hung up on me," Jake spat back, a tremor rolled down his spine, as he was visibly shaking.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral" Bella then said, reminding him of what I guessed was a past action of his.

"What was his exact words?" Alice asked just then. I looked at my sister as she answered the question.

"He said 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral'."

Alice then moaned as the situation was getting clearer by the minute, I saw Alice sink to her knees then and the Bella walked forward before she whispered to her friend.

"Tell me Alice"

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone" Alice said hopelessly, Jacob coming to conclusions snarled out.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Alice ignored him, only looking at Bella who had a bewildered expression on her face and spoke desperately.

"It was Edward, he thinks you're dead." Alice just barely choked out in a whisper. Bella them said in a much louder voice, though not shouting "Emmett told him I killed myself, didn't he? Most likely not thinking either." she said sighing as she seemed to relax.

I stopped listening, it was still concerning yes, but this situation had nothing to do with me and I went to the kitchen and no-one seemed to stop me as they seemed to have a bigger problem. I was sat at the dining table for 2 minutes when I heard Bella scream the word 'no' and that got me up and running back to the living room to see Bella trying to get past Jake, who seemed to not want to let her go.

She was trying to get to Alice. I heard her ask him to move, she seemed be desperate and impatient, and once she got to Alice she begged her wanting to know what we should do, and then I knew she was going to drag me along too in this and I silently cursed knowing that I wouldn't argue when it came down to my little sister.

I saw Alice explain that they would have to go to Italy where the Volturi were, and I cursed again in the my head. And then they were have a small argument about them going (I was right earlier, HA!) Eventually Alice agreed to Bella and me going with her to the Volturi to stop Edward, so Bella ran to the kitchen to write a note explaining that we were going to Italy with Alice to help her deal with 'family problems' and Alice was on the phone talking to the airlines, booking us tickets, that was when I noticed that Jake had followed Bella but I stayed put knowing that Bella could handle it.

I picked up the bag that I had packed earlier and walked to the front door with Alice once she had finished on the phone and we waited patiently for Bella who came walking quickly with Jake right behind her and she was about to go upstairs to grab some stuff, when I grabbed her arm, she looked at me and I told her that I had had grabbed some of her stuff as well and she thanked me with a smile.

We left quickly, heading towards to car Alice came in, I got in at the back placing the bag next me and closed the door behind me, I looked up to see that Alice was already in the driver's seat and 2 minutes later Bella also got in after having an argument with Jake, and once she was buckled up we left.

It took us almost an hour to reach the airport and it would normally take almost 2 hours but the roads were quiet and Alice was speeding, and we got through the airport quickly too and got on the plane, me sitting by the window. Thinking about how busy this morning was got me tired again which was strange and I had a feeling that I should get some sleep, and just as I was drifting off I noticed we started to move and then I was asleep.

* * *

**Dani's dream**

_It's mid-day, and it was sunny making the atmosphere relaxing, and I found myself walking through a forest, I see plenty of animals, mainly deer and rabbits who strangely wasn't afraid of me and I have been walking for a while now. After walking a bit further into the forest, I came across a meadow that was full of various different flowers and I could hear a stream or river nearby as I could hear the ripples and small waves the water was making._

_I felt peaceful, calm and relaxed, I go to sit down when I heard a snap come from behind me. I turned fast on the spot, startled by the loud noise, and there stood 4 metres away from me was a man, he was tall but was quite muscular, he had short dark brown almost black hair, very pale skin, golden eyes and a soft smile on his face. But what caught my attention was that it looked like millions of diamonds and white/silver crystals danced across his skin he was touched by the sunlight that seeped through the gap of the trees. And for another odd reason, I felt safe with him and his smile comforted me somehow._

_He started to walk towards me, picking a flower along the way, and stopped just as he reached me. He knelt down on one knee in front of me, and gently grabbed my right hand in his and kissed my knuckles which made me blush while he did this and then turned my hand over and placed the flower on the palm of my hand and gently closed my fingers over it then looked up at me with a smile on his face which grew at the sight of me doing the same, though my smile was soft._

_He stood up then happy and satisfied that he got me to smile in return, he spoke to me, he had a husky voice and it also seemed angelic and it made me feel like I was falling in love with him. he then picked me up in a loving hug and twirled me around a few times before carefully placing down, and feeling happy we both sat down at the tree, where I was going to sit earlier, he placed me on his lap and put his arms around my waist protectively, like he never wanted to let me go and I was snuggled up on his chest, feeling like I could stay there for days._

_I looked up at him after sitting there for a while, he was also looking at me, I moved my face closer to his slowly closing my eyes half way and he seemed to copy my actions eagerly and our lips were an inch close to each other, he moved closer again..._

**End of dream**

* * *

I woke up looking around me, trying to remember where I was and that was when I remembered I was on a plane heading to Italy to help stop Edward from killing himself, I looked at both Bella and Alice who were talking about something and I looked out the window to see we are not far from landing. I was thinking about that dream, I've had that dream for the past 2 months now, I think I would need to talk to Alice about that and after another 20 minutes of thinking we landed at the airport in Italy.

Me and Bella had to wait at the front of the airport for Alice who said she was going to find a fast car to do 'grand theft auto' on was what she had said to us, and then she came and parked in front of us, it was a yellow Porsche and thankfully all three of us managed to get in.

Well here I was in Italy, here to stop and save Edward and I did it all for Bella.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	7. Edward and the Volturi

**Hello. Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter that you've been waiting on. But this part of the story i didn't really edit much except make it neater and corrected all the errors and grammar mistakes.**

**Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Edward and the Volturi

**Dani's P.O.V.**

I was looking out the window watching as we pass field after field with the occasional building, but my attention turn when I heard Bella speak.

"Do you see anything more?" I then realized that Alice had another vision.

"There's something going on, some kind of festival. The streets are full of people and red flags. What's the date today?" Was the answer that my sister got from the vampire. I answered for her.

"The nineteenth, maybe?" Bella and I looked at Alice wondering what was wrong.

"Well that's ironic. It's St Marcus Day." Alice said. That stumped me and I thought how it was ironic and looked back at Alice as my sister spoke.

"Which means?" Alice gave a dark chuckle making me scared of her slightly.

"The city holds a celebration every year. As the legend goes, a Christian missionary, a Father Marcus - Marcus of the Volturi, in fact - drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. The story claims he was martyred in Romania, still trying to drive away the vampire scourge. Of course that's nonsense - he's never left the city. But that's where some of the superstitions about things like crosses and garlic came from. Father Marcus used them so successfully. And vampires don't trouble Volterra, so they must work." Alice spoke smiling, her smile was sardonic.

"It's become more of a celebration of the city, and recognition for the police force - after all, Volterra is an amazingly safe city. The police get the credit." Alice said, finishing off her speech. Both me and Bella looked at Alice and I was starting to understand what she meant about it being ironic. I looked back out the window and stopped paying much attention, after all what can I do except keep them company and we drove for another 2 minutes, and then I took notice of a town up ahead.

"Volterra." Alice said answering an unspoken question that had been running around in my head. The streets were a steep climb and the road started to get congested, and as we got higher up the road, cars become too close together for Alice to weave insanely between them anymore and then we slowed to a crawl behind a little tan Peugeot. I heard Bella moan but I was paying too much attention to the traffic and the time to know what she said, but I did hear Alice speak.

"It's the only way in." I could tell she was trying to soothe Bella but her voice was too strained to comfort, so I put my hand on Bella's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze and I got a small smile in return and I slowly pulled my hand away after giving another squeeze. The cars continued to edge forward, one car length at a time. The sun beamed down brilliantly, seeming already overhead.

The cars crept one by one toward the city and as we got closer I saw that some cars were parked by the side of the road with people getting out to walk the rest of the way so that would mean we weren't far, Bella was starting to panic more and I tried to calm her but nothing worked. After a tense few minutes that felt like long hours Alice spoke directly and only to Bella.

"Bella, I can't see what the guard here will decide now - if this doesn't work, you're going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori, and running the direction they tell you. Don't get lost." I was worried then, she said she'd have to go in alone which meant I'd have to stay with Alice while Bella did the running and trying to get to Edward.

I heard my sister repeat the words 'Palazzo dei Priori', obviously not wanting the forget those words and once again I zoned out, I think I was just a bit too distracted to think about our current predicament that we were in, but when I came back to reality we were at the front of the line and Alice was talking to uniformed man who eventually let us through where we needed to go and as we drove Bella getting more panicked and I wanted to calm her but knew that wouldn't work.

When Alice stopped the car Alice told my sister to go, and for the first time I saw Bella sprint quite fast and surprisingly not clumsy. I climbed into the front and got into the seat that Bella had occupied a minute ago and closed the car door.

"What now? What do we do while Bella runs after Edward?" I spoke as I looked at Alice for an answer. Alice looked thoughtful for a second before speaking.

"We need to get closer so that I'm not spotted and get the same fate Edward will if Bella fails." So that is what we did. But my dream was bugging me and Alice once again stopped the car once we reach a part of the city that had no sunlight reaching it but we still weren't that close to the clock tower.

"We have to wait for a little bit, but we have enough time for you to tell me what's wrong." Alice suddenly said as she looked over to me, I looked at her then and she was giving me a concerned look.

"I keep having this dream whenever I fall asleep, I've had this dream for the past 2 months." She looked at me curiously but motioned for me to continue, wanting to know more.

"I'm in the middle of a forest, in a meadow full of flowers and just as I'm about to sit down I would hear a snapping of a twig, so I turn around and see a man, a vampire really whose tall, quite muscular, kind of reminds me of a big teddy bear, he has short dark brown almost black hair and he has the same eyes as you." Alice seemed surprised at first but then her face went blank, having a vision, and finally giving me a knowing yet happy look.

"That was Emmett Cullen that your seeing in your dreams, I don't know how you know what he looks like but it's him. My brother." Alice spoke happily though she did seem more curious of me by the way she was looking at me. At least I now had a name to put with that face but then before we knew it we had to get to the clock tower. Me and Alice then made our way to the tower, making sure that Alice didn't go in the sunlight and soon we found ourselves in front of the doorway that led into the tower.

Once inside we saw Bella and Edward but we saw 2 other guys with them and I guessed that these guys guards of the Volturi. Edward looked at me then and nodded but then that's when we both noticed that he read my mind.

'_STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_' I yelled in my head and aimed it towards him. He flinched at how loud I was but then looked surprised and confused but he knew who I was and I couldn't believe that we didn't notice this when we first met.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are Ladies present." Alice said as she skipped over to Edward's side and I walked over to Bella and held her hand and looked over the watch what was happening. The Alice also added "We're not alone."

I looked over my shoulder to see a family wearing red were watching. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the six of us; she looked away when one of the Volturi guards met her gaze. Edward quietly told their name, so it was Demetri that just did that? Edward nodded again, and I thanked in in my head and he smiled. Demetri shook his head.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable" he said.

"Let's, and we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser." Edward said as a reply. I looked back at Demetri as he sighed in frustration then he spoke again.

"At least let us discuss this more privately." Six men had now joined the family as they watch us with anxious expressions, I look back to see Edward in a protective stance in front of Bella and me and I'm sure this was what caused the alarm of the family, and by looking at Bella I could tell she wanted to run to them scream as did I but I chose to remain where I was, knowing that wouldn't get me 's teeth came together audibly as he spoke.

"No." Felix smiled.

"Enough." A new voice spoke, the voice was high, reedy and it came from behind us, and I looked under one of Edward's arms to look to see a small, dark shape coming towards us, I heard Alice mutter in my ear.

"Jane." She said it so quietly that I had to strain to hear it. Then Edward asked about how Bella was still alive and why I was here so she explained everything from her finding out Bella was still alive up until the present. Bella blushed when she heard Alice say about the 'extreme sports' but while we were talking we were following Jane to what I guess was their home. And after walking for a small moment we arrived at a building which we entered and were lead to a large room. The room had three chairs that were occupied with three vampires. And I'm guessing the one in the middle was Aro.

I looked around the big room, it looked like a castle in here being grand and made it feel as if we were visiting royalty, but of course the Volturi were royalty in the vampire world. I walked along side Alice, Edward and Bella were in front of us. I was really nervous but thankfully Alice was holding my hand as if to calm me.

There were three chairs in front of us that were in the room we were guided to and in one of the chairs was a vampire with dark hair and had red eyes. The vampire stood up with a big smile on his face, which to be honest creeped me out and Edward looked back at me with and amused smirk on his face which meant he thought that was funny.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro cried in evident delight, his voice was just a soft sighing. He moved forward, with such elegance and with surreal grace that I gawked, but snapped out of it quickly and I noticed Bella was also gawking, who could blame her, right? I mean, I also gawked. He glided to Jane, took her face in his hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master. I brought him back alive, just as you wished." Jane spoke, a smile now spreading on her ghost like face. The expression on her face made her look like an angelic child.

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me." Aro said smiling. He then turned to us and his smile widened, brightening – became more ecstatic.

"And Alice, Bella and another girl too! What is your name my dear?" He looked at me expectantly but he was smiling. He made me nervous, but I answered him anyway.

"Danielle Swan, Bella's older sister." He looked at Bella quickly and then back to me, his smile not leaving his face, he spoke again.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Danielle and this is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" He looked from me to Bella as he said/yelled this, happy by the news. Alice gave me a gentle squeeze as she was still holding my hand and Edward gave me a small smile.

"Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." Aro spoke, turning to look at Felix. Said vampire nodded and left then Aro turned his attention to Edward, looking slightly smug yet still managed to look elegant.

"You see Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" He smiled but yet that reminded me of a Mother scolding her children when something was up.

"Yes, Aro, I am" He replied and I saw him tighten his grip around Bella's waist.

"I love a happy ending. They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Danielle? Alice?" Once again I felt nervous, I didn't really like being put into the spotlight as you may call it, I call it not liking too much attention, Aro continued.

"Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake." He said this part to Alice only this time as he could sense I would stay quiet, not that I wanted to be rude, just knowing I was nervous. I looked at Alice, waiting for her answer.

"oh, I'm far from infallible. As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them." She said this with a dazzling smile, she looked perfectly as ease but her hands were balled up into tiny fists.

"You're too modest; I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Aro chided though he sounded like an excited 5 year old, Alice flickered a glance at Edward, Aro didn't miss it.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a particular way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone envious.

I spaced out a little, so I shifter my eyes to look around the room, after all it was huge, though despite her talking with Aro, Alice's hand never left mine but after a small while I see everyone's attention go to behind us, so I turned to see that Felix had returned and with two other vampire which I guessed were Aro brothers, they both wore black robes. Both looked a bit like Aro, one had dark hair just like Aro while the other had snow-white hair – the same shade as his face – that brushed against his shoulders. Aro seemed happier by their arrival and crooned.

"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Danielle and Alice are here too! Isn't that wonderful!" Neither of them looked interested but they looked at me wondering who I am and Aro explained to them quietly. Marcus looked utterly bored and uninterested, while Caius seemed sour and annoyed, but their lack of interest didn't seem to curb Aro's enjoyment.

Aro then reached his hand towards one of them and Marcus stepped forward, and placed his hand in Aro's, it all went quiet but I saw Edward roll his eyes, me and Alice looked at him curious but I remembered what Aro said to Alice earlier and realized that Aro is reading Marcus's thoughts and it made me interested and I watched as they pulled apart from each other.

"Thank you Marcus, that's quite interesting." Aro then said looking at his brother, Marcus still didn't look interested, he glided away from Aro to join his other brother, Caius, seated against the wall. Two of the attending vampires followed silently behind him – bodyguards is what I thought and I knew I was right by looking at Edward who nodded his head toward me. Aro was shaking his head.

"Amazing, Absolutely Amazing." Alice's expression was frustrated, Edward explained to her that Marcus has the ability to see relationships, and Aro seemed very interested even more than he did before. Aro and Edward talked about how Edward can be so controlled around Bella, and how he can't read her thoughts and that had also made me interested.

Aro had asked if he could try reading Bella's thought and when he said this I wanted to pull Bella away, wanting to protect her but Bella said ok to him, so she let him, by walking up to Aro and placing her hand in his. Then once finished Aro looked at me wondering if I had the same effect so he asked me to do the same, and I obliged by letting go of Alice's hand and walking up to him and placed my hand in his. His hand was cold, colder than Alice's but I didn't pull away. I felt him go through all my memories, and thoughts and I could tell he saw that I had a little ability of my own as his eyes lit up and pulled away.

"Jane, dear, would you go and fetch me any small item, like a book or something. Please." He politely demanded, not taking his eyes off of me smiling. A few seconds later, Jane arrived back and placed the book into Aro's hand and then back away waiting for another command. He looked at me expectantly, putting the book on the floor in front of me and then it clicked at what he wanted me to do, I looked back at Bella, Alice and Edward and Edward nodded.

Bella and Alice looked curious, but I saw the realization click in Bella's eyes and she then looked worried but I looked back at Aro then at the book, reached my hand towards it and concentrated. And within seconds it lifter into the air, I looked at Aro and his smile was widening and then looked at his brother who were watching the book intently, trying not to show the interest. All the vampires looked on in interest as I placed the book back into Aro's hands. I walked back to Alice who was giving me a you-better-explain-to-me-later look and I nodded to her, a small smile on my face, and then looked back to where Aro was.

Things started to heat up in the action now, Aro wanted to know if Bella was immune to other abilities and Edward tried protecting her from Jane's power, so he got hit instead which practically freaked Bella out which caused Jane to stop under Aro's command, Alice was soothing Bella and I was looking at Edward who was one the floor recovering from the pain though he got up quickly going back to Bella's side. Aro suddenly laughed then.

"This is wonderful! Two remarkably talented human sisters. One with the power of telekinesis and one Immune to our abilities. Amazing!" Aro said excitedly. Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like was going to spring to attack; Aro calmed her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. He then turned to Edward, laughing and having a conversation with him, which was tense but Alice and Edward stiffened when he spoke next.

"So what do we do with you now?" I had also stiffened a bit, but I noticed Bella starting to tremble so I put an arm around her to try to comfort her. Even though I too felt scared.

Aro asked us each if we would like to join, I stiffened even more and when Aro asked me and Bella this Edward hissed not wanting this for us, Aro seemed to be more interested in me than my sister and I wondered if this was the first time he has ever encountered anyone with telekinesis, possibly mainly a human with such an ability.

Caius broke the silence not happy with Aro's interest and the two brothers had a miniature argument there on the spot. Me and Bella politely declined his offer and Aro seemed unhappy about that but frowned while looking at me which creeped me out again. They kept talking about the laws and what they needed to do with us and I was starting to feel a bit more scared than before, not just about Bella's safety but about my own.

They also said that they could give us immortality, turning us into vampires, Edward didn't seem happy, but I remembered Bella telling me last year that Edward didn't want that life for her. Alice walked forward, toward Aro, who met her halfway waving off his nervous guard and Alice placed her hand in his, he seemed eager, and had an acquisitive glint in his eyes.

No one moved, Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand, the seconds passed and I saw that Bella was starting to get stressed from the waiting, another agonizing few seconds passed before we got a loud response from Aro who was laughing and seemed excited looking at Alice. Alice smiled dryly before returning to my side.

The next few minutes were antagonizing as Aro, Caius and Marcus discussed what to do but they let us go, though they did give Edward a cloak to cover him up and I then realized (and felt stupid for not realizing earlier) that he had not top on, showing his pale bare chest to us.

Demetri then gestured us to follow him, and he guided us to a room where we had to wait for the sun to go down before we could properly leave. I sat down next to Alice, and Bella and Edward opposite us, and before I could do anything else I realized I was tired from all that drama and fell asleep on Alice's shoulder who didn't seem to mind as put her arm around me protectively and that was the last thing I felt before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story.**

**I want to thank everyone who is following and has favoured this story and I also want to say thanks to those who have written reviews to this fanfic.**

**So thank you.**

**I would really appreciate if you continue writing reviews as they do motivate me and push me into writing more.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


End file.
